Knowing More Than You Should
by Darkness will Fall
Summary: A crossover fic with three FMA fans inside Amestris. Actual summary inside. [MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!]
1. Be careful what you wish for

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary: **Three FMA fans get caught into the world of FMA when one of the trio decides that a witchcraft is the thing to pass their time. Even though they haven't seen the whole series, they know a lot about the deadly trap set by the homunculus. Can they stay alive long enough to avoid this ordeal and get back to their own world?** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter: **T for language

**Episode: **The characters in this series are going by the English series, and have to wait for a new episode every week like me...but they are at episode 40, but when they get sent into the world of FMA, they are in the settings of Episode 18. Got it?

**Chapter 1**

"Yo Brandon! Get your fat ass up, so we can go to the library!" Amy yelled at her chubby friend. The library was a short five blocks away from the high school they attended, the group usually headed there after school instead of going straight home.

Amy, the second oldest of the group at age 15, was impatiently tapping her foot with crossed arms while waiting for Brandon to hurry up and beat the level he was on with his Gameboy SP. What game he was playing she did not care, only for him to multi-task for once an try to walk while keeping eyes on the screen. "Why can't you be like Selene and walk while reading?" she snapped. Unlike Brandon, she had a skinny figure, but with brown straight hair that was _always_ in a ponytail. Her hazel eyes were glaring down the also brunette boy at the moment. His hair was usually a mess, what you'd expect from a 16 year old guy, right?

Selene, the last of the trio, was standing beside them, and had her nose dug into a book titled 'Alchemy through the years.' She was the youngest of the group but still the sharpest, often getting stuck doing Amy's homework. Selene had brilliant wavy red hair that was wore down, and you could never catch her wearing a skirt, or anything besides jeans.

"I can't walk while playing if I'm trying to beat a boss!" Brandon shouted back, snapping the device shut since he had just lost his last life. Amy rolled her eyes and she began walking, seeing he had finally stopped. Selene slowly followed, her eyes never leaving the book.

"I can't wait for the new FullMetal Alchemist tomorrow." Brandon commented while they walked.

"I know, episode 41, I think. Last weeks ended so wrong! I mean, Pride KILLED Martel! Right INSIDE Al!" Amy said, a little fan girl-ish. Selene said nothing, not even hearing them.

Finally the group made it to the library, Brandon planted himself in a bean bag, and started reading a Final Fantasy Strategy Guide. Selene was scanning the shelfs for books that had anything to Alchemy, Chimeras, or Wizardry, while Amy took out the newest issue of an anime magazine called 'Newtype,' and started taking notes out of it that had to do with FMA or any other series she loved.

Together, the group was anime obsessed.

Brandon was the gamer, playing all the FMA games that are out, and recording every episode that's showed so far. Not obsessed, but a fan.

Selene is into only a couple anime series, FullMetal Alchemist being one of them. She likes to try and find ties between fiction and reality, thus researching quite a bit.

Amy goes all out an is a total anime freak. She likes Manga just as well as the shows, and her current obsession is FullMetal Alchemist. 100 percent fan girl and likes to know every living detail about the show, the characters, and the plot. Is on the verge of making 'greatest FMA website ever.'

The three of them try and speak Japanese, but fail horribly at it. Selene seems to be the only one able to get it, for the most part.

"Roy is cuter."

"No, Jean."

"Mustang." Amy said.

"Havoc." Selene argued.

"Ok, let's drop them and just go with Envy. He's so sexy..." Amy said, daydreaming.

"You both are retards, Riza's the girl for me." Brandon said proudly.

"But Riza belongs with Roy, so that means they're both taken. Sorry guys." Selene giggled.

"Ok, ya know what? Why don't we drop the human race for a moment and go with Envy..." Amy said slowly, indicating that they were dumb.

Brandon shook his head and looked down at some of the books Selene had next to her. "Are you gonna read all those?" he asked, looking at the stack of thick, picture-less books; all with subjects of Alchemy, fantasy, and wizardry. Selene nodded, going back to her reading; a book called 'The Sorcerer's Companion'

"Hey look at this..." she said, finding something interesting. "There's a lot of cool things in here we could try from the Harry Potter books. Witchcraft and Wizardry is real. We need to try it."

"Go ahead, chant the magic words and we'll fly into another dimension..." Amy said sarcastically. Selene glared at her, and went on to do it. "Fine! I will!" she said. The girl took a sigh, and kept her eyes on the words. "To, Jeeshi, Sae. Inergray-Tomaya Soy Roo..."

Nothing happened. "See? Didn't work." Amy commented, getting her stuff together. Selene sighed disappointingly, looking back over the spell. _'After chanting the words once, snap your fingers twice and picture the desired dimension you wish to go. Remember, once you snap your fingers, there will be no way to get back.' _But Selene didn't read the last part before snapping her fingers twice, out of curiosity.

A blue glow circled the three, and in a flash, they were gone; books and all. The librarian looked up, wondering if someone had just been there a second ago.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward and Alphonse were reading a few books in Sheska's house while they were waiting for her to finish up writing Marcoh's notes. "Three days...why does it have to take three days, can't she write any faster?" Edward complained after finishing a random book. "Be patient Brother, she's doing her best." Al said, looking up from his reading. At that moment, Edward blinked, and Al looked back down at his book, Selene fell from the ceiling in a blue glow. Neither of them saw her until she fell on top of Ed, smushing him to the ground.

"Ha! It worked you non believer!" she shouted, jumping up. Selene opened her eyes, to see herself in a totally different place, her two other friends no where to be found. Her backpack and library books were next to her, as if she was still in the library.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Edward yelled, getting back up.

Selene slowly turned at the too familiar voice. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was...Edward Elric, in the flesh. He looked pissed, but it was still him. "Um, who are you?" Al asked from the side. Selene, unable to say anything at first, just stared at the two, heart racing. _'Am I dreaming? Well, if I am, I better answer him...' _she thought. "I'm Selene. Selene Snyder."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The office of Roy Mustang was as the usual. Roy sleeping and Riza's gunshots being heard at various times in the day. "Sir, please get to the paperwork, you have an hour left until that stack in due..." Riza suggested, cleaning her gun since she had nothing else to do at the moment. She shut her eyes waiting to hear the sound of pen scratching, Roy sighed as his eyes were already closed to try and sleep, and everyone else in the room blinked at the moment in time, as Brandon fell from the ceiling in a blue glow, shouting and trying to land on his feet. He landed in the center of the room near Riza, and thankfully not on her to crush her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Envy was sitting on a tree branch close to where the library was. "Hmm, good job Lust; you burnt the building down, and without even killing that Ishbalan..." he commented to himself, sitting in a crouching position. A scream pierced the sky and he looked up, trying to see where it was coming from. Suddenly the branches above him rustled for a moment before a girl with a backpack on her back fell over Envy, knocking him to the ground. It was Amy, and she had successfully survived a high fall by landing on Envy, but her head head and side still hurt. "What happened?" she asked in a pained tone, holding her head.

"I'll tell you what happened...you just really pissed me off girl." Envy threatened, getting up without a scratch. He was grinning quite unpleasantly, making Amy shudder for a moment before realizing... "Envy?"

_So, R&R and tell me what you think! _

_I know, when you clicked and read the summary, you were like, _'Oh, Another one of THESE fics...' _but I guarantee this will be different from the others, because I...am an original! -cough-_

_Those magic words I totally made up out of the blue, but the book, 'The Sorcerer's Companion,' is real, I own it. But it does not have anything on going to different worlds. It has a lot of other cool things though..._


	2. Dreaming a Reality?

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary: **Three FMA fans get caught into the world of FMA when one of the trio decides that a witchcraft is the thing to pass their time. Even though they haven't seen the whole series, they know a lot about the deadly trap set by the homunculus. Can they stay alive long enough to avoid this ordeal and get back to their own world?** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter: **K-plus

**Episode: **The current Episode(s) for this chapter are...18!

**Chapter 2**

Envy's maliced grin changed to a confused stare. "How do you know my name girl?" he snapped. Amy backed herself up against the trunk of the tree, now terrified of the one she thought was so sexy, might kill her for letting something like that slip. _'Oh God, if this is a nightmare please wake up.'_ she thought hard...but she didn't wake up; because it was real. Amy didn't answer, just shut her eyes and prepared herself for the worst as Envy stood over her.

But surprisingly, he laughed; hands on hips. "I haven't even done anything yet and you're terrified...Now get up. And follow me." he said sharply. She did as asked, following close behind Envy as he walked to some unknown destination._ 'I wonder where the others are...'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Selene sighed to get that off her chest, and convinced herself that it was all a dream. Feeling a bit more confident, she stood up all the way, which was the same height as Ed. "Where are we?" she asked, wondering that next.

"House of Sheska, how did you get here?" Ed asked right away, rubbing his back.

Selene thought of something to make for an excuse when two military officers, Sergent Brosh and Lieutenant Ross, ran into the room, stepping over the mountains of books. "Edward Elric sir, what was that crash?" Maria asked, her formal military voice speaking.

The three of them looked up, "Nothing Lieutenant. This, I mean Selene, made a noisy entrance is all." Ed said, covering quite smoothly for her. The two officers nodded and then left the room again, leaving Selene to sigh in relief. "Close..." she said quietly. Her attention the snapped back to Ed and Al. "So your the Elric boys right? And you say your at Sheska's, that means the Central Library just burned down?" she asked, starting to remember the familiar settings to find they were in episode...18 at the moment.

Ed and Al nodded, Ed getting a 'Why do you have to rub it in?' face, but also he looked proud that another person knew his name. "So you've heard of me and Al? Good to know in such a big city like Central."

"Yeah, your quite popular in the surrounding areas. They call you hero of the people, it's an honor to meet you both!" she said, _'I think it'd be smart not to mention anything about the philosopher's stone and Marcoh or they'll want an explanation. And I can't exactly tell them I'm a fan from another world, they'll think I'm a stalker!' _Giving a reassuring grin, "I just got into town, and don't have any money. Do you have a place I can stay?" she asked desperately.

"Sure!" Al said, almost instantly. "Anything for a beginner alchemist..." Ed said, picking up some of the books that had landed on the floor next to her and were crammed into her bag. "Show us what you can do!"

Selene, looked a little confused at first. "What?" she said, looking at the books. Instead of 'Property of Brownsville Library,' they read 'Property of Selene Snyder' printed on the bottom pages. All of the titles had been changed to Alchemy subjects. She flipped one open to find pages filled with scientific explanations and images of transmutation circles. Reading a couple sentences, it all seemed familiar to her. _'I haven't seen this book in my life, yet, I feel like I know everything in it! Like I just had a vast amount of knowledge poured into my head. I should give it a try to impress Ed...' _She nodded, "Got any chalk?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brandon quickly scrambled up, bag slung over his back, looking around at the room that was staring at him. _'Thank God Riza didn't have her gun cocked...'_ Brandon thought randomly, noticing the woman.

"Hey look, a kid." Havoc commented smugly.

"How did you get into this office?" Mustang asked, taking charge over the situation.

Brandon thought for a moment, trying to come up with something to keep him out of trouble. Though before he could answer, Roy caught a glimpse of a chain hanging from his pocket. "Your a state Alchemist?" he asked, thinking the chain was that of a state pocket watch.

Brandon glanced down at his pocket. _'That's Amy's new FMA Pocket watch! Complete with 'Don't forget 3. Oct. 11' She got it off E-bay for $18, and wanted me to hold it for awhile...good thing I did...'_ he thought sighing. Remembering Roy's question, he snapped back up, "No sir. I have Edward Elric's state pocket watch here. I found it and thought I'd find him here, to give it back." _'Yes, it's brilliant...'_ he was surprised that he had thought of that himself.

"How do you know it's Full Metal's watch?" he inquired.

_'Oh crap...'_ "I met Ed; really great guy. I know it's his because of something on the inside." he put it. "When I found it I knew he'd be wanting it back so I came here straight away."

"Well you're out of luck. He's in Central since yesterday morning. If you want, you can catch a train there or just give the watch to me so we can give it to him once he gets back to report." Mustang suggested, putting enphansence on the second suggestion.

"I think I'll take a train, thanks." he said, starting to head out of the door. "Let him know I'm coming." Brandon added before going out of the office door, shutting it behind him. Roy was about to go after him, of 'How the hell did he get here in the first place?' but Hawkeye stopped him. "Sir, please finish that paperwork." she asked, irritated, while cocking her gun since she had finished cleaning. The 'click' was like a whistle to him, making him sit and pick up a pen instantly. Roy quickly realized what he had done and sighed. _'Damn gun. It's like I'm the dog and that's my whistle...'_ he thought, startingthe paperwork at last.

Brandon, after awhile of wandering around, found the train station and boarded, using money from Ed's military funds. "So we're going to Central. Sure dream, whatever you want me to do." he mumbled to himself. He too, convinced himself that this was a dream. It was a lot easier than getting confused thinking it was true reality. He took the pocket watch from his pocket and felt along the texture, waiting for the hours to pass until he reached Central. _'Mustang was at East Headquarters with Riza and the others. So that means my dream put me in the settings before Hughes' death. It will be total chaos once I get there though, and Ed realizes there's a copy of his watch; didn't think about that one.' _His mind trailed off in deep thoughts as he thought over the situation.

_Please R&R everyone! _

_Tell me if you like the plot so far, or hate it, hate the characters, hate the way I do such a horrible job with the original characters, or just if you hate me. _

_I don't care, just R&R! Also, let me know if I need to make the chapters longer, shorter, or they're the perfect length._


	3. Knowing what will come next

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary: **Three FMA fans get caught into the world of FMA when one of the trio decides that a witchcraft is the thing to pass their time. Even though they haven't seen the whole series, they know a lot about the deadly trap set by the homunculus. Can they stay alive long enough to avoid this ordeal and get back to their own world?** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter: **T for language and violence

**Episode: **The current Episode(s) for this chapter are...18 and 19

**Chapter 3**

Amy followed Envy for what seemed hours, her legs starting to hurt. But she didn't dare complain; or speak until after awhile. "Uh, Envy? Is it alright if I ask something?" she checked, her voice a little scratchy.

"Shoot." he said, not nicely but not ignorantly.

"W-Where are we going?" she stuttered, Envy stopping at her question. "Maybe if you'd wait, you'd see." he said coldly, turning to face her. "Now answer me. How do you know my name? You look at me as if you've known me your whole life, Though I have no idea who the hell you are."

She hesitated, taking a gulp of saliva before thinking of an excuse. "If I told you the truth, you might kill me." she decided, looking at the ground since she couldn't gather enough courage to look the sin in the eye. Envy glared, _'She knows more than she's telling, and she's too scared to admit it.'_ he smirked at the thought. "Now now, let's not be rash. Why would I kill you? I'd only have to do that if I _told_ you my name, which, I did not. So tell me yours wretch." he demanded in a teasing voice.

"Amy." she said simply, trying not to stutter. "I know your name because...Edward told me." she decided was a good answer. He just responded by slapping her across the face hard, making her fall to her knees on the ground. "Liar! I haven't even told Full Metal Pipsqueak my name yet." he said with rage. After calming down, he smirked again, finding out more. "So you know the blonde brat? You haven't talked to him lately have you?"

Amy stayed on her hands and knees, looking at the ground in unbearable anger and fear. "No. I've never talked to Ed. Never. That's the truth." she said, not stuttering, and not with fear. After that, she felt good enough to get up, one side on her face a bit red._ 'That pain was real, so that must mean, this is real. It's not a nightmare that'll go away...' _

Her and Envy glared at one another for a moment, Envy smirking while she frowning. He was surprised at how much backbone she was putting up, but it wouldn't do her any good. "Fine, _Amy. _If you must know, we're headed to where I and a few others live. A mansion, if you will." his grin was quite twisted, barely enough to call a grin worth showing teeth.

_'Homunculus Mansion...I fear the worst.'_ she thought strongly, following Envy as he continued to walk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few hours after Brandon boarded the train, he was getting close to arriving to his destination.

Amy, on the other hand, had tried some alchemy out of the blue, and seemed to be pretty good at it. Though she was not advanced, she could do basic and average transmutations. Ed and Al showed her some things, before the two officers came back out to talk to them. "Edward Elric, we received a call from Colonel Mustang..." Maria started.

Ed cut her off, rolling his eyes. "What does that arrogant bastard want now?" he complained.

"He just wanted to inform you that a boy about your age is coming to Central with your pocket watch, sir." Denny said. Selene stood by listening, wondering what was going on.

"What? But I have my pocket watch right here." he said confused, pulling it out. He clicked it open, looking at the time and then his engravement on the lid of the watch. Al came over, seeing there was a predicament here. "Well, that's what he said sir. The boy should be getting here any minute at Central train station..." Maria started, but before she could even finish, Ed took off. "Come on Al! You too Selene!" he shouted back. Selene jumped up at her name, running after Ed and Al to the station.

The train had boarded by the time Ed and the others got there, Brandon was just stepping off when he spotted Selene running out of breath toward his train. "That's...Hey! Selene!" he shouted, waving his hand in the air.

Selene saw and waved back, smiling and picking up pace. "Brandon!" she shouted back, more than happy to see him. When they met, they gave a quick hug and then let go, laughing and grinning. "I'm so glad I found you! Have you seen Amy?" Selene's tone changing from relief to concern.

Brandon shook his head disappointingly, frowning. "Oh...Well, how did you get here? I mean...Where did you end up?" she asked, meaning where he entered the world from.

"I found myself in Mustang's office, where Riza was." he said with a smirk. Selene nodded, "And I found myself with Ed. We're in Episode 18 right now, they don't know the truth yet about the-" Selene was cut off by Al coughing to get their attention.

"Sorry to break up the little reunion, but we're looking for the guy who says he had my pocket watch." Ed spat in. Brandon cheesily grinned, as Selene stood between Ed and Brandon. "Sorry mate, I needed a way to get to Central and out of trouble so I-"

"So you _claim_ to have my watch and get here on my funds?" Ed snapped, cutting him off again.

"Edward, calm down! He meant no trouble! Please, he's my friend!" Selene pleaded, trying to calm the chibi down. Ed gave her a smug look and cross his arms, dissatisfied. "We're just worried about our friend who got separated from us. We don't know where she is." Selene said, now troubled.

"Yeah, her name is Amy Brooks. I'm glad I found Selene but now we have to find her before anything happens." Brandon added, patting Selene on the back for comfort.

Ed and Al exchanged glances for a moment before the group started walking off, chatting about each other and what had happened. A few hours later, Ed had payed a hotel room for the two, being the kind and generous guy he is. Brandon and Selene took the rest of the night discussing the matter of their situation.

"Like I said earlier. We are in Episode 18. Ed and Al haven't learned the truth about the stone yet; in fact Sheska is writing the book over now." Selene said.

"So, should we tell them, anything about their future? We could prevent a lot of pain."

"But then we'd probably just be endangering them just as much as us. So, no. We won't tell them anything. The most we'll do is give them warnings, hints, and clues. Things like that. Messing with time is dangerous. You know that!" Selene commented, her nose in a book.

"What are you reading?"

"Alchemy books. Surprise, I can do alchemy."

Brandon gave an impressed look. "Good job. But I don't think it'll help the situation. And where do you think Amy ended up?"

"I dunno. Let's just make our main mission right now trying to find her. After that, we'll worry about Ed and Al. And until we find her, we'll monitor the brother's situation. They'll be heading to Lab 5 in two days. That's where Ed will come _this_ close to making the stone." she squinted two of her fingers close together to show how close. "They'll meet some of the homunculi, Envy, Lust and Gluttony. Then afterwards, Ed will come to the hospital! See, we already know what's gonna happen."

"Don't forget Greed will wake up from his seal, and Kimblee will come into the picture. Along with the chimeras." Brandon added.

"Right. Wait, the homunculus! We ended up in places where our favorite character was! For me, it was Ed, reading books. For you, it was in Mustang's office with Riza. So with Amy, it would have been...Envy." she said, wide eyed and worried.

Brandon nodded, sighing at how Amy could be in for it by now. "But we have no clue where she is or even if she's alive anymore." he argued with her brilliant point. "So, lets just wait. I'm sure she's fine though." he reassured, giving a small smile. Selene forced one back, and then they went to bed. Her on the bed, he on the couch.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In that time, Envy had arrived with Amy at the homunculus manner. The mansion itself was beautiful, and pleasant. But the basement, was not. It was more like a jail cell holding with all the different stone rooms with bars. Cold, dark, and Amy could swear she saw a few rats pass her. She stopped following the homunculus after she had gotten wise enough to figure she was going to be put in one of the cells.

Envy noticed this and then grabbed her by the arm, forcing her the rest of the way down the hall. "Get moving bitch or I'll kill you!" he threatened, pulling and pushing her along. She started walking again when Envy transformed one of his hands into claws, and willingly went into one of the cells. "I won't chain you up unless we have any problems, hear me? You'll get one measly meal a day, enough to keep you alive, and if you try anything funny that's in that bag of yours, like escaping, I'll hunt you down and kill you. Got it?" he stated, devilish purple eyes staring her down the entire time. She noted the chains hanging from the walls, and then nodded. She even had enough energy to say, "Yes, Envy."

With that he smirked, lightening up after slamming the bar door shut and locking it. "The reason you're in here is because I can't have you wandering around freely and spreading any information about me and the others. I know you know, and I should kill you. But I won't. Remember: No reason for Envy." Those were his last words as he chuckled with himself and walked off. Leaving her in total darkness.

She stayed quiet and her eyes adjusted to the darkness. '_So, I guess I'll be here for awhile now. At least I'm alive. But I wonder where Selene and Brandon are, and if they're doing better than I am. I guess that's what I get for thinking a mass killer was sexy...'_ she laughed at herself for the thought. _'I just gotta keep from going crazy; stay calm, and follow all the rules, and I'll get out of here alive. Maybe someone will rescue me.'_

She looked through her bag and pulled out her cell phone. The service was lost, so the device wasn't much use at all, except for light. _'I guess all I have to pass the time is to read...' _Amy pulled out a magazine, the new issue of 'Newtype,' the one with the FMA homunculi spoilers. "Ironic." she said aloud, reading the description of Envy. All of her notes on FMA were in there too, she tried to figure what time frame or episode she was in. "Well, he said he didn't tell Ed his name yet, and the library was burned down. So, around episode 20, maybe 19." Impossible to know when exactly, when your stuck in a jail cell...


	4. The Truth Behind Truths

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary: **Three FMA fans get caught into the world of FMA when one of the trio decides that a witchcraft is the thing to pass their time. Even though they haven't seen the whole series, they know a lot about the deadly trap set by the homunculus. Can they stay alive long enough to avoid this ordeal and get back to their own world?** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter: **T-plus for language and violence. Also for events leading up to rape, but no actual description, stripping, or nudeness

**Episode: **The current Episode(s) for this chapter are...19-23

**Chapter 4**

"Wake up! Wake up!" Selene shouted, running around the room of the hotel. She threw a pillow at Brandon's head, making him get up. "Come on! We're late!" she said hurriedly, scrambling around.

"Late for what?" he demanded, not budging, or opening his eyes.

"Our wedding silly!" she said, making him flip off the couch in terror. "WHAT?"

"I'm kidding! Sheska finished Marcoh's notes, Ed has them, he's waiting for us!"

Brandon took the pocket watch out and clicked it open. One look at the time and he jumped up, saying "Oh shit!"

After a few minutes, the two were ready and met Ed in the front of the hotel, waiting with Alphonse. They both were holding a _large _stack of paper. They carried it all the way over to a Central HQ research room, the room where Ed and Al would find out the truth behind truths.

"Thanks for helping us carry all this. We'll be in here awhile so...you two can go look around Central. Shop, eat, do whatever." Ed offered, handing Selene a large amount of money.

"Are you sure? This is a lot of cash!" Selene said, amazed at the currency she was holding.

"Yeah! Go ahead."

"Good luck Ed. Hope you find what your looking for." Next Selene whispered, "And don't be shocked or disappointed in the truth..."

He didn't quite know what she meant by this, but still heeded it as words of advice. His smile was replaced with a serious look as he closed the door behind him, the two officers Ross and Brosh watching the door.

Selene sighed as she walked out of the HQ building, Brandon waiting at the entrance. "Now what?" he asked, seeing her content face. "Nothing. Edward gave us some cash to enjoy ourselves, but I just can't do that without knowing if Amy is alright..."

"So, we wait." Brandon said, Selene nodding.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A day passed, Selene counting the moments before Ed became overwhelmed with the truth.

Finally, he did. Selene and Brandon watching all the way up to this point. "You know, it's kind of like watching the series on TV, but a front row seat. And real." Selene commented randomly, after awhile.

"I know what you mean. Now, we have to wait till tonight, and the heist will take place."

Hours of the day passed, Brandon and Selene now bored waiting for it to grow dark. After it did, Brandon and Selene split up, Selene watching out for Ed and Al, Brandon waiting for Scar.

Brandon passed Maria while she was bringing food to the Elrics. What he was doing in the living quarters she didn't know, but the comment he gave her was rather peculiar. "Hey, I heard Scar was after Ed and Al. You might wanna buff up security a bit if it's true." After that he left, feeling good with himself, even if it wouldn't help.

Selene waited by the tree next to the Elric's window for them to climb out on tired bed sheets. And as it grew later in the night, they did. _'It's fun knowing the future...'_ she thought as she hid from view as the boys passed her and headed off to Lab 5.

She headed after them, and Brandon met up with her, watching the building from a safe distance. "Now, we wait more..." he said dully, staring at a high brick wall with barb wire stringing the top.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amy lay on the stone cold floor of the cell, small cuts and bruises were on her arms and legs. Envy had warned her, "Don't try anything smart until I get back. I have some important errands to run, then I'll be back to feed you." is what he said, before leaving once again.

His voice was like a stinging bell in her ear. She hated to hear the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, even if it was bringing food. She didn't know why, but if he was mad, he'd take it out on her, thus her injuries. They weren't that bad, but Envy was harsh. Yet, after he would threaten or hurt her, he'd either be kinder or bring her more food. His way of apologizing other than saying 'Sorry.'

"So he's not heartless, but he is cruel. I have to fear him for that." Amy said to herself, and the walls, whoever the hell would listen. It was what kept her sane for this long...talking, thinking and reading.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brandon saw a large group of people walking towards the Lab now. He soon realized it was Envy leading the prisoners to the lab. "And Kimblee is among them..." he said. Selene was almost asleep by then, but Brandon woke her up when they started hearing metal clashing together. "Oh, I wish we could see the fight happening, for real..." she said depressingly, still staring at the brick wall that guarded Lab 5.

Soon, Scar came along and climbed the brick wall. He was like a quick black blur; moving through the night. "I hope Ed is alright, and it looks like no one heeded my words about Scar." Brandon said, sighing.

"Yeah. We didn't do much to change these events...but Envy is in there, and if we follow them back to their little hide out, we can find Amy." Selene said. A plan she had been thinking about since figuring Amy was with Envy.

"It's impossible Selene. The move faster than the both of us, we'll never be able to keep up, and we'll just be wasting energy." he again, shot down her plans. "And Edward will want to see you at the hospital...don't you wanna make sure he's ok?"

Selene nodded sadly. "Cheer up. We can have Ed tell us any events of a girl anywhere, and we can check it out to see if it's Amy. Alright?" Brandon said.

After about another hour, the building of Lab 5 started crumbling, many explosions sounded, and a large group of military offers were rushing to the scene. By the time Selene and Brandon ran over, Armstrong had gotten Ed and Al out of the building safely. Brandon started clapping with everyone else, though, Selene, disappeared.

Making her way to the side of the Lab, Selene tried looking for Envy, Lust, and Gluttony, escaping in military uniforms. She was unsuccessful, and just found military clothes scattered all over the ground in a certain area. "Dammit!" she shouted aloud, stomping on the uniforms.

Brandon looked at The Furher, who was there, along with his little secretary. "It sickens me..." he said under his breath. "Sloth and Pride have become the most powerful beings in the military, and nobody knows. Or, at least, anyone who does will die." he had a quick flashback of the Hughes episode, then saw the _real_ Maes Hughes standing with a group of officers and watching Ed an Al being carted off. "There has to be something I can do to prevent his death..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amy waited silently on the floor of the cell. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it. "Envy will be back soon, and feed me." she said, now speaking her hopeless thoughts. And on cue, mad footsteps echoed down the hall of the basement.Amy sat up weakly, hoping it was Envy with food, even if she hated it.

But when the sin came to her cell, he didn't have food in his hands. He was glaring at her, mad eyes violent and clenched fists. "I can guess Lab 5 didn't go as planned." she said, knowing that must be the cause of his anger.

"How did you-?"

"I know things." Amy said, answering his question before he finished.

"Then I bet you'll know all about my games." he said, giving a malice grin and opening the door to her cell. She leaned against the wall in fear, wishing for him not to come any closer.

But he did.

_Did I make the last part too dark?_

_Because I was aiming to keep it rated T, but if it seems M to you, let me know. _


	5. A Not So Happy Ending

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary:** Three FMA fans get caught into the world of FMA when one of the trio decides that a witchcraft is the thing to pass their time. Even though they haven't seen the whole series, they know a lot about the deadly trap set by the homunculus. Can they stay alive long enough to avoid this ordeal and get back to their own world?** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter:** T for _mention_ of rape. No actual description. Also language and violence

**Episode:** The current Episode(s) for this chapter are...23

**Chapter 5**

Amy woke up the next morning. Not that she knew it was morning though. She lay nude on the ground in her cell, bleeding from various places because of Envy. Her body was too sore to move, from last night's events, so she just lay there, on the cold stone._ 'It's hopeless. Nobody's coming for me.'_ she thought helplessly, about to give up any hope she ever had.

Upstairs, out of the basement, Envy was messing around with some of the books in the library the mansion had. He wasn't actually reading, just getting random books off the shelf for random people and amusement. To his surprise, Greed walked through the door, but he didn't notice at first. "Is Dante here?" Greed demanded.

Envy looked over at the voice, then gave a smirk at who it was. "No, she isn't." Greed and Envy glared at one another for a moment before Envy grinned at his fellow homunculus. "Greed, can I get you to do me a favor?" Envy asked in a perswaying tone.

"What." Greed said flatly, annoyed already.

"I forgot to feed my bitch yesterday, and I kinda busy now, so can you be a help and do that for me?"

Greed raised a brow. _'What the hell is he talking about? He has a human here? Non the less, a girl?'_ he thought, now a bit curious. "Yeah, whatever." he said, trudging off to the kitchen. Envy grinned even more as now he didn't even have to get up. He ripped one of the books in his hands in half, then 'accidentally' dropped it to the floor, and grabbed the next one.

Greed walked down to the cellar, where prisoners were usually kept. Well, they were 130 years ago when he was still up and roaming. He bothered to take a light with him, since he could see a damn thing down there.

Amy heard footsteps. She thought it was Envy, coming back for more. _'Just kill me now...' _she thought. Greed shined the light in each cell, holding the plate of food until he found Amy, on the end. _'I see why he would want to keep a woman here, for his personal pleasure, but what did this girl do to make him angry enough to put her in here?' _He shined the light in the cell, on the girl, laying on the floor. She looked dead, honestly. Until she spoke.

"If you're going to torcher me more Envy, just kill me and get it over with. I can't take this..." Amy said. Her voice was rasp and choked, probably sore from screaming. Greed stared, as it was worse than he thought. The girl he saw was bleeding, naked, pale, and sounded like she would die in any moment just because she'd given up. Her breathing was hissing into the air, it getting hard for her to breath.

Greed shook himself out of the gaze, this girl was in need. "Hold on, and I'll get you some fresh clothes." he said, leaving the light and food in her cell through the bars. She opened her eyes for a moment to the voice that _didn't _belong to Envy. "That sounded like..." she said silently, her voice choking up easily.

Greed came back minutes later, holding bandages and a pair of clothes that were probably too big for Amy. He didn't know why he was helping her; maybe because he cared or he wouldn't allow Envy to use humans as toys and leave them like_ this. _Probably a mixture of the two. He opened the door to the cell, sitting the girl up and cleaning her wounds before wrapping them in white bandages. Then he slipped the clothes on Amy, and lifted her on his back to make it easier to carry her. "I'll get you out of here, alright?" he assured her, slinging her bag over his shoulder as well before going down the dark hallway.

_'This, is real? It's not a fantasy?'_ she thought, hoping indeed, it was truly happening. Greed walked right behind Envy, going unnoticed, and out of the mansion.

The bright light hit her face and skin, making her moan from the blinding for a couple moments before her eyes adjusted to the day. "Why, did you help me?" she managed to ask. Her voice was now frail and her face pale, but content.

"Hm? Oh, so you'd rather I not have helped you?" Greed asked. Amy just shook her head.

"Well, you probably know now. Envy is an unforgivable abomination, couldn't just leave a pretty girl in his clutches." Greed said, smirking a bit at how he was going to make Envy pissed.

Amy let out a small smile, and passed out a few moments later, Greed still carrying her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Selene was rushing down the hall of Central Hospital, Brandon trying hard to keep up with her. "Arg! I knew he'd be here before hand and I still am late to visit!" she complained.

She stopped at Ed's hospital room door, hearing voices inside. She peeked in to see Maria slapping Ed across the face, Selene flinching at the sound._ 'Holy Shit! That was even funnier in real life!'_ she thought, holding back her laughing, but a few giggles escaped. After getting over her laughing spazum, she took a deep breath and regained her worried posture. "Edward!" she said, bursting through the door, Brandon coming in after, panting. "Are you alright? Can you get up? Did you automail bust?" she asked all at once, seeing his automail arm was in a sling.

"Yeah, I need to call my mechanic. Winry Rockbell, if you've heard of her. Right Al?" Ed said, giving a smile over to his brother.

Al looked up, and then back down. "Yeah." he said plainly, a little rude.

Brandon and Selene exchanged looks, glancing at Al.

A few minutes later, Brandon took Selene in private to talk to her about Al.

"Do we say anything to him, something to change his mind?" Brandon asked.

"No! Think this through rashonally. If we do convince Al he is a real being, he won't run away, which means he won't be able to save that Ishbulan, and the kid could die. One thing like that would lead to another, and if you look at it, this was good for Ed and Al's brotherly relationship." Selene said, smiling and clapping her hands together.

"Ok, I won't mention a word. But then, why are we here? Aren't we supposed to try and change the lives of these people for the better?" he asked.

"I dunno. We're still looking for Amy, remember? And until we find her, going back to our world won't be an option." Selene said, sighing. "Plus, I don't know if we can get back. The Sorcerer's Companion got changed to an advanced alchemy boon when I got here..."

Brandon stared, wide eyed. "Are you serious?" Selene nodded, frowning. "Ok, well, if we're going to be here for awhile...we might as well try and change these people's live for the better. First on my list, is to avoid the death of Hughes..." Brandon said, clenching his fists.

"But Brandon, again, think. If we try and change it...We don't even know how this story ends. If it ends with a happy ending, then we shouldn't try to change a thing. We'll make it a not so happy ending. And if it's already gonna end unhappily, us tampering with it could just make it worse."

"Ok, you stick by what you believe, but I'm going to change this. Save Hughes, stop the homunculus from destroying Loire, even if I have to do it on my own." Brandon shouted, now mild tempered. After that, he stormed off, leaving Selene by herself in the hallway. The only sound after that was a few water drops.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, I think she's waking up..."

Many voices started ringing around Amy's ears, and she was laying on something, soft. That was different for awhile. Her eyes fluttered before she could open them, many familiar figures standing around her.

Greed, Martel, and Dorochet. All standing in some odd position around the couch she was laying on. "Huh? Where Am I? Where's Envy?" she asked, wondering if she was safe.

"Relax. Your in our hide out." Martel said, "Yeah. The Devil's Nest. Nice bar, run by Greed." Dorochet added.

Greed smiled. "And don't worry about Envy. He's not going to mess with you anymore. Use you like a toy and treat you like dirt, I don't do that."

Amy looked around at the friendly faces, giving a small smile. Law and Kimblee were sitting in the back, playing bartender, and watching. "Hey now, we don't have time to play petty games with random women, Greed. No matter how beautiful." Kimblee said, his twisted smirk upon his face.

Amy looked over at Kimblee, wondering if his comment was meant as an insult or compliment. "So, what's your story?" Greed asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did Envy want to keep you locked up. I know one reason, now tell me what you know."

He put a foot up on the couch and rested his elbow on his knee, his smirk close to Amy's face. "I knew enough that Envy couldn't afford to have me roaming around, and he might as well killed me at the start, if..._that_ was my fate." she looked down in embarrassment. She thought being imprisoned made her seem weak, to them anyway.

"That wasn't my question, I asked, _what_ did you know." Greed repeated.

Amy turned her head away, not wanting to say anything. _'I can't say anything to them that may put me in more danger than I already am. Maybe the most I'll say is that Kimblee is a backstabbing traitor; but they'll find that out in due time...'_

"Fine, you don't have to answer. But remember; your in debt to me for rescuing you from Envy's clutches, and that pretty little head of yours belongs to me." he used one of his fingers and tilted her chin upwards at his face so she got the point.

Amy pushed his hand away, she didn't exactly feel comfortable with boys touching her at the moment. "Don't touch me." she said gravely, her hair hanging limply in front of her face. "Oh, fisty." Kimblee said teasingly. This just agrivated her more. "Will you shut up? I've been raped by that monster! I'm terrified of every single male that comes near me!" she snapped in Kimblee's direction, a few tears coming to her eyes.

Kimblee's grin turned to a regretful frown, the smiles from the others in the room fading. Greed and Dorochet took a step back, everyone surprised at her sudden outburst. "Alright then. Everyone will respect your wish." Greed said, looking at all of his followers in the room. "Come on kid. You can bunk with me." Martel offered, leading Amy out of the room.

_I appreciate all the reviews from everyone! But you see, now I have the same number of chapters as reviews...kinda sadning for me as a writer. :(_

_So please R&R!_


	6. Deranged but Fun

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary: **Three FMA fans get caught into the world of FMA when one of the trio decides that a witchcraft is the thing to pass their time. Even though they haven't seen the whole series, they know a lot about the deadly trap set by the homunculus. Can they stay alive long enough to avoid this ordeal and get back to their own world?** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter: **T for language

**Episode: **The current Episode(s) for this chapter are...23 and 24

**Chapter 6**

Selene came back to the hospital the next day; one to meet Winry, two to meet Hughes, and three to see Ed.

"Come on Brandon, get up so we can go." she said, yawning. She thought Brandon was on the couch, sleeping his fat ass away. But when she pulled back the covers it was just a bunch of pillows and things to look like it was him sleeping. "Dammit, I guess he was really mad at me then; to go off and do this on his own..." she said depressingly.

When she came to the hospital, Hughes was there, talking to Ed. Selene waited outside the room for him to get done, and decided to talk to the Lieutenant-Colonel about his new investigation.

"Mr. Hughes!" she greeted with a smile. He turned to see who was talking to him, a girl he'd never seen before.

"Yes? I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Selene Snyder, but that's not important. This is about your current investigation. With Lab 5."

"Unless your military, you shouldn't know about Lab 5; so I can't discuss anything with you, sorry." he said politely, with seriousness.

"But Lieutenant-Colonel! You'll be killed!" she blurted out, not meaning to say it. Hughes gave her a weird look, of what was she talking about? "If you continue to look into the investigation of Lab 5, the philosopher's stone, and homunculus, you'll be killed by them." she said, now mentally kicking herself for letting it out.

Hughes gave her a serious-troubled look, then smirked. "You know, a boy around your and Ed's age told me the exact same thing earlier this morning. So, thanks for the warning; I'll try to be more careful." After that he walked off.

"Tell Elysia I wish her a happy birthday for tomorrow!" Selene shouted down the hall after him, then went into the hospital room where Ed was lying. "You guys feeling any better?" she asked, giving a warm smile. Ed was staring at her with a frown.

"Mind explaining how you know about the philosopher's stone and Laboratory 5?" Ed asked. Selene's smile faded, _'Crap, I was talking too loud to Hughes...'_ she thought. "Um, did Brandon come by here this morning anytime?" she asked, getting slightly off the subject.

"No." Ed said simply, still staring at Selene.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth, I can't tell you anything!" Selene shouted, and then ran out of the room. Al was preoccupied with his thoughts and didn't really pay attention, as Ed tried to jump out of the bed after her, but tripped and resulted in falling flat on his face.

"What the hell is her problem? I just wanted to know!" he shouted, but then Winry blocked his path of the doorway. "Edward; you didn't tell me you were in the hospital!" her worried tone right on cue.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brandon found himself on the outskirts of Central. He had different clothing that concealed what he looked like, and his backpack slung over his back. "I have three days...until the funeral of Hughes. I've done all I can to warn him, now I need to take action."

Selene had run her way out of the hospital, not stopping until she felt safe inside a dark alley. "He, won't, find me, here..." she said in between pants. She leaned against the wall of the alley, trying to catch her breath, then she felt a drop of water touch her hand, making her gasp._ 'Oh, just water.' _she thought, sighing again.

Then it hit her. Sloth. More water dropped next to her, then the rest of it into a large glob-puddle. She tried to make a run for it, but the water grabbed around her wrist, like a rope, and pulled her into the rest of the water that was slowly taking a human shape. Selene felt a flush of cold go through her body and then passed out, becoming perfectly preserved inside the liquid substance that made up Sloth.

"One down..." the Sin said, now back into her original form, and buttoning up her shirt to her secretary outfit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amy woke up around this time, jumping awake with another nightmare. Sweat ran down the side of her face, until she wiped it off and decided to get up. She walked down the hallway, trying to remember the way to the main lobby area where Greed and the others usually where.

The girl was about to turn the corner she thought was right until she ran into Kimblee, who right away grabbed her arms and backed her into the wall. His grip was tight, making her wince as she had wounds there. "Aren't you a little young to be in a bar?" he asked, his grin frightening and twisted.

Amy struggled for him to let go. He knew she didn't like this, he was doing it on purpose. Right when she was about to scream, Dorochet came from behind Kimblee and whacked the side of his head hard. "Get off her Crimson! Boss said to leave her alone!" Kimblee let go harshly, not expecting that, and trudged down the hall to wherever he was going before that.

"You alright?" Amy nodded, rubbing her arm where Kimblee had grabbed her, around her shoulder. The chimera glanced at where she was holding, a weird shaped cut had re opened and was bleeding on her hand. "That bastard. Your bleeding." he pointed out. "Follow me."

Amy did, and he lead her to where she was trying to go, the main room where everyone was. He found some bandaging wrap, and then went to wrap her wound. There were cuts all over her, most of them scabs by now, but the deeper ones still looked fresh. The wound he was wrapping though, was different than a straight line. Looked like a snake eating it's own tail, once the blood had stopped flowing. _'That looks like the mark on the boss's hand...'_ he thought.

Amy just stood there, letting him finish. Martel and Law watching, were surprised Amy had even let him get close to her, let alone touch her.

"Done." Dorochet said, tying a knot and then backing off. She reeked of the smell of blood, from what he could tell with his keen sense of smell.

Amy glanced back at those watching her, "So, you guys are chimeras?" she asked, pointing to the three.

They all have her surprised and cold looks, Martel asking, "How do you know? Is it obvious? Or did someone tell you."

Amy smiled. "Envy wanted to keep me locked up because I knew too much. Martel, your infused with a snake. Dorochet, a dog; and Law, a bull." The three gave her very incensed looks now. "Nothing to be ashamed of. But you got that way because of the military, because you all knew a certain _secret_. That's why you follow Greed; he go you outta that hell of Lab 5, and treats you a lot damn better than they ever did. Plus he's nice protection, for the time being." Amy crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, the three others still giving her cold looks. "He's a homunculus you know. But he has heart, unlike Envy..." her smile turned to a frown as her voice trailed off.

Tucker was hidden in the shadows of a corner, becoming quite interested in the conversation. "And just what do you know, about these homunculus?" he asked greedily, his voice raspy and soft. Amy glanced over, then glared as she saw who it was. "Tucker." her voice was icy cold. "You monster! How could you do that to your own daughter? Turn her into a chimera, just to impress the State!"

Tucker looked at her frustratingly, and then gave a deranged smile. "I don't know what your talking about, but you looked a lot like Edward when he said the same thing to me."

This enraged Amy further, and she madly started making her way over to him. "I know a damn lot more than you on the subject of a homunculus you bastard!" The girl was just about to throw a punch at the man until someone grabbed her arm. Amy snapped around to see Greed staring down at her, his right hand grabbing her wrist.

"Just who are you and how do you know so much?"

A question the whole room wondered, all attention to Amy.

_Also, SO! I got grounded form the computer for awhile, and I had to sneak on just to type this chapter. So, after this, It may take awhile to get the rest of the chapters I have typed and up._

_Please R&R!_


	7. Bringin it all down

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary: **Three FMA fans get caught into the world of FMA when one of the trio decides that a witchcraft is the thing to pass their time. Even though they haven't seen the whole series, they know a lot about the deadly trap set by the homunculus. Can they stay alive long enough to avoid this ordeal and get back to their own world?** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter: **T for language and violence

**Episode: **The current Episode(s) for this chapter are...24 and 25

**Chapter 7**

Brandon sat outside in the rain, shielded by a food cart's cover, contemplating on what his next move should be. The rain was heavy that day; it let him know the exact events that would be going on. "Alright, Ed and Winry should be looking for Al today. Tomorrow night is when Hughes will meet his demise, which I will prevent, no help from Selene." he muttered to himself. The boys' mood had changed since he got to this new world. He now had the nerve to abandon a friend, who, not to his knowledge, was in far more danger than he thought.

"Tomorrow, Maes will figure out Julia Douglas and she'll use Marcoh as bait for him... need to find what hotel she's going to sign Marcoh in for, then I'll work from there." A large crate fell next to Brandon, making him loose his train of thought. "Stop! Thief!" an old man shouted, chasing two small boys passed Brandon.

He watched thoughtlessly. "I gotta admit, this is getting _really_ ironic."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Greed paced around, frustrated as ever. The chimeras, Tucker, and Kimblee all stood in a lazy line, watching Greed go around the room. Amy sat half asleep tied to a chair; her interrogation had lasted all night since she refused to answer Greed's questions correctly. All of her belongings, including FMA magazines, books, and notes, were spread out over the table in front of her.

Greed slammed his right hand down on the 'Newtype' anime magazine, a sexy picture of Ed decorating the cover. "Where did you get this?" the demanded. Amy jumped back awake, answering, "I can't tell you."

"And why not?" he snapped, almost instantly.

"I don't have to answer you..." she finally argued.

This made him smirk. "Oh, but you do. Because when Envy comes knocking on my door, I might not refuse to let him in."

_'Damn him, using Envy as a threat. And I am in debt to him, who don't I just say the truth? Might be fun to see his reaction.'_ she thought. "Alright, fine. You win. But only Greed can hear this, everyone else out." She made a motion towards the door with her head, Greed doing something of the same, and the five walked out.

"That's more like it; now talk."

"You don't have to believe me, but I'm telling the truth." Greed sat down, expecting anything. "I don't know exactly how, but me and my two companions got transported here from another world. When we came out, we got separated. That's how I ran into Envy the moment I came into this world. I know so much about this place because...in my world, this whole place is a series. Like a book; so I have a whole over look on this whole plot, and everything that's going to happen."

Greed was looking blankly at her when she was done. "Really hard-to-believe story...but I buy it."

Amy was a little surprised. "But I also believe your mind can be put to my advantage." he continued greedily. "Your more valuable than I thought, I'm surprised the military isn't after you. I bet your worth a lot to them."

"Nobody know of my knowledge except you and Envy, I'm trying to keep it that way."

He smirked again down at her, thinking of what to do next. "So, what do you know? Something that can help me out..." Greed asked.

Amy thought for a moment._ 'I guess it would be an equivalent exchange...' _"I could draw it out for you, if you untie me."

About an hour past, Amy now making sketches, only Greed watching over her shoulder. They were pictures of each homunculus, and homunculi-to-be. "These are the seven homunculus..." she started, spreading out the seven sheets of paper. "Each one has a name of the seven sins. Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, Pride, and Greed. Wrath is currently the only name who isn't occupied, yet. When he is discovered, he'll be the only homunculi that can use alchemy."

"So we should try and snag him on our side." Greed said hastily.

"Easier said than done. The child is currently on Yok Island. He has no memory of who he is, where he came from, or how he got there. He doesn't even know, he's a homunculus. If we go there now and take him he probably won't come willingly; and the slightest disturbance can turn this kid to kill us all, with alchemy he can't even control.

Greed turned disturbed on hearing this. _'That blows my first plan...'_ he thought. "So how do we get this brat's actions under control?"

Amy thought for a second, "Red stones. We need to feed him red stones, an incomplete portion of the philosopher's stone."

"I know what the stones are, they make me. But if that's all he needs, then I might be willing to give up a few if we can't get our hands on any." he said, shrugging._ 'Hard to believe when your so_ greedyAmy thought.

"That'll work, but here's the catch. Edward and Alphonse Elric are going to be dropped off on the island for a month in five days. It'd be madness to make conflict with them, for one, the place is supposed to be uninhabited, but Wrath is there."

"Then, lets get him before then." Greed said blankly.

"Well um, I need a map."

"Then go, and get one." he said a bit harshly. Amy glared as he threw a small amount of money in front of her. She did as commanded and stormed out of the room. Nobody said anything as she grabbed a coat and slammed the door behind her, going out into the rainy streets.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brandon randomly walked walked around town, doing anything to pass his time time before he had to go into 'Save Hughes' mode. He couldn't help but wonder how Selene was doing, or if she was out looking for him now.

He was starting to get doubts of whether he should have just walked out like that, but he knew his mission, and tried to keep a clear mind. He glanced up at the building he now stood in front of. _'I wonder why I came here...'_ The boy was looking up at the hotel that Selene and him had been staying in. It made the guilt in him rise even more, but he ignored it, still looking up at the building. A couple more seconds and the picture seemed more familiar than he thought. In episode 25, the camera view of the hotel, was the same as his view now. "That's...this is the hotel Marcoh's going to be in!" he said aloud, eyes wide.

The next day, Brandon came back to the hotel. He walked in, still with concealing clothing on. "Hughes had to have met with the Furher by now, Julia would have called in a reservation for the hotel by now too..." he said to himself, walking to the front desk. He stopped his fast pace when a young girl with flaming red hair turned around from the front desk, probably signing out. His eyes widened as he saw Selene. Her skin was a little pale, her eyes lifeless. She just, wasn't quite herself, but looked normal enough at first glance. Brandon was about to go up to her until he stopped himself. _'Can't let her know I'm here...Concentrate on the mission...'_ his mind told him.

After Selene left the building, he continued on with his plan. Two young boys were wondering around the hotel lobby, Brandon going up to them. "Hey, wanna make $5?" he asked them, holding out a five dollar bill.

"Sure mister!" They said in unison. "Here's what you need to do..."

About ten minutes later, Brandon walked back out of the building, handing the five dollar bill to the boys. "You did great, Good job!" he said kindly, and left with a piece of paper clenched in his hand.

He had used the boys to make a distraction, while he took a look at the hotel reservation records. "Marcoh, or whoever, will supposedly be in room 45. Lust will be right across the hall in room 35..."

his mind began racking up a plan as he missed the point that room 35, was Selene's room.

He found his way to a private alley, where he could devise a plan in privacy without fear of spying. "There's also a chance Hughes won't even show up, and he got smart..." Brandon said to himself, thinking of all the variables. "Then again, Maes will maybe want to uncover the truth, and go along with Julia... Maybe I should just try to stop Envy from following him. He's the one who actually kills him in the end." The thinking went on until he realized..."Wait, where's Selene going now that Lust has rented out her room in the motel?" He didn't know the answer, and didn't worry about it. "Alright, I'll come from behind Envy, and when he starts running after Hughes to cover him, I'll stop him. Trip him. Something. Anything so that Envy doesn't follow Hughes."

Not the most brilliant of plans, and it put his life on the line...but it worked; for now.

By the end of the day, Brandon had smuggled himself into one of the hotel rooms that was in the hallway of rooms 45 and 35...which ended up being a supply closet, but it worked. Just like his plan. He kept the door a jar, waiting for anyone suspicious to walk by.

Finally around 11, he heard the sound of footsteps and conversation, coming down the hall. He glanced, and it was Sloth, followed by Hughes. _'Damn him...he's falling right into their trap.'_ Next 'Maria' passed, and when she had completely gone passed his door, Brandon slowly slid out, going completely unnoticed.

"Is Marcoh really behind that door? Only one way to find out..."

At this, Lust popped out, and when she wounded Hughes, Brandon jumped from behind Maria/Envy and tackled 'her' to the ground. Sloth looked over at Brandon as Maes ran for it, she liquefying her arms and thrusting them at Brandon. By then, Brandon had gotten up, Sloth about to reach him, but Maria/Envy jumped up in front of him, Sloth's water fists hitting him instead of Brandon.

This caused Envy to turn back into his original form, and giving Brandon a chance to run the other way. Envy growled and got up to go after him, but Lust stopped him. "Take care of the man. I'll get rid of the kid."

Brandon ran blindly through the streets, looking for a place to go, or hide, for that matter. He looked back for a second but then ran into a telephone booth, which hurt very badly. Next he heard running footsteps coming and he jumped into the bushes, hiding himself.

He gasped as he saw who it was...Hughes, followed by 'Maria.' _'DAMN!' _he screamed in his head, unable to move, out of fear.

The next thing he knew...Maes Hughes was being shot. The sound of the gun rang through his ears, he stopped breathing all together for a moment, until the wife of Maes began walking away, satisfied with herself.

When Envy had left, Brandon jumped out of the bushes, kneeling down over the body of Hughes. "Maes!"

"He won't be waking up, no matter how much you shout..." an oddly familiar voice came from a mysterious figure, walking towards Brandon. His eyes widened with more fear now...as the person he saw before him, was non other than Selene Snyder.

_Hurray! My grounding is almost over. I know, how can I be grounded from the computer and still be typing chapters to these fictions? Easy! I get on late at night!_

Shout out to Arisa:_ I'm sorry I haven't been able to get on to RP, but when I finished typing this, it was flippin 4 IN DA MORNING here...that's 2am your time or something. My grounding shall end in a couple more days, because apparently I've been a good girl by not getting on the computer once...yeah right..._


	8. One Final Farewell

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary:** Three FMA fans get caught into the world of FMA when one of the trio decides that a witchcraft is the thing to pass their time. Even though they haven't seen the whole series, they know a lot about the deadly trap set by the homunculus. Can they stay alive long enough to avoid this ordeal and get back to their own world?** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter:** T for violence and language

**Episode:** The current Episode(s) for this chapter are...25 and 26

**Chapter 8**

"Selene?"

The girl seemed dazed, mind drained, and ghostly, staring down at Brandon. "W-what do you mean?" he asked in confusion, to her first comment.

"I mean, he's dead. As you are soon to be." Selene's voice was cold her eyes black, and his heart froze at the sound her cocking sound of the gun she was holding. Lust walked out from behind her, Selene holding the weapon at Brandon. "Go on hun, shoot him." she pressured.

He stopped breathing and stared with fear, there wasn't even time to think or dodge before the gun's sharp crack sounded. Brandon collapsed over, more out of chock than pain, but still looked dead enough for Lust and Selene to walk away satisfied.

Once Brandon realized he was alive, he took a deep breathe of air. _'What...happened?'_ he thought, feeling he was still on the cold stone road of Central. There was a sharp pain in his leg when he tried to move; he immediately moved his coat away and looked down to see his pants torn in the pocket area. Surprisingly, he began chuckling. "It's a damn good thing Selene can't aim...but Amy's gonna kill me; for destroying her pocket watch..." He was smirking in victory as he pulled the watch out of this pocket, and chucked it over by Hughes's body. It had a bullet right over the center where the state's symbol of the lion is. Brandon limply crawled over to the phone booth, and picked up the picture of Maes and his family. "Don't worry, I'll get them." he said, dialing the number to the police station and getting help.

After that he left off into the night; ignoring the limp he had in his right leg.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Greed walked in the room, ignoring everyone else by trying to look for something. "Where's the girl? I need to talk to her."

"She left late last night, she said she'd be back later today." Dorochet said, recalling the event. "But, Amy mentioned you gave her the money and permission. Is that right?"

"No. I didn't give that girl squat except small change to get a map. But she came back with that mutt, which I'm guessing she took along with her." he said, a little pissed off now. "Did she say where she was going?"

"Nope, she just said she was going to say farewell to an old friend. And try and find her companions on the way."

Kimblee snickered in the background. "I told you we couldn't trust that girl. Now she's gone off on her own? What else would you expect for her to run away like a scared, little, girl..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amy walked along the damp morning streets, the chimera Kira at her side. She was now dressed in a nice black outfit, one a person would wear to attend a funeral... Just where she was going.

"Where are we going?" the beast padding next to her asked. "A funeral. A man called Maes Hughes... I'm gonna ask you to act like a whole canine and not talk while we're around other people." Amy said, giving a small smile. "I understand."

The duo arrived in the Central graveyard, coming just as the people were grouping together and mourning their regrets and sorrows over the man's death. The military came in lines, nice and formal as you'd expect. Amy stood more to the side of everyone, trying to stay unnoticed as a large coffin was carried through.

Elysia's cries were heard over the painful silence, Amy couldn't help but let some of the tears trickle down her face. After a few speakers gave a statement, people began leaving, a mournful air over the few that remained. Amy stayed, and noticed Selene sitting on her legs in front of the grave. She looked really heart-struck, a little pale. Ms. Hughes helped her up and they began leaving, Amy saying nothing as she noticed Brandon wasn't with her, or anywhere to be found.

"So, this man was important? To all these people?" Kira asked quietly. "Yes. Maes was a great man that died with honor, even if KIA was his fate." Amy said, looking down at the grave. "There's one more thing I need to check before we go. Greed will be mad at me for leaving so suddenly, but at least I'm coming back."

Amy and Kira now were at the Hughes residence, knocking at the door. Ms. Hughes answered it, trying to look cheery and happy on greeting. "Is Selene here?" Amy asked, before anything. Selene appeared behind Gracia, wiping away her current tears and then tackling Amy in complete relief and excitement.

"Where have you been? What happened? How did you get here?" Selene asked, once they were both inside and settled in. "That's not important, at least your here and safe!"

Amy just barely smiled. "Where's Brandon? You found him right?"

"Yes, but...he left. To go off on his own. Amy I..I nearly killed him." she stuttered. "It wasn't my fault though! Sloth was controlling me...but Lust got me out of it, and said I could go as long as I kept quiet, or they'd kill me."

"Kind of ironic. That's what Envy said to me..." Amy smirked. "Selene, I can't stay here for very long. I need to get back to the south." Selene opened her mouth to object, but Amy continued. "Greed is taking care of me, and I doubt he'll take in another. You need to head south with me, find Ed and stay with him. It's dangerous to be here now, by how much we know..."

Selene nodded, agreeing. "But what about Brandon?"

"We'll meet up with him soon enough...especially if you find Edward."

They bid the Hughes' goodbye before heading to the train station. "You need to get to Rush Valley, and find them; for protection. We can ride with each other to the first stop, then we split." Selene again agreed as they boarded the train; Kira having to be put in the livestock cart.

"So, how have you been?" Selene asked curiously, seeing Amy was a little different from the last time. The rest of the way, the two exchanged everything that had happened do far, Amy mentioning nothing about her raping.

"What with that dog of yours?" Selene asked after.

"Oh, I found her straying the streets and Greed let me keep her." Amy said simply, again hiding the fact she was really a chimera. "You know, let me go check on her for a sec. She gets lonely, you know?" Selene nodded and Amy headed to the livestock car of the train.

The girl glances out of the window for a moment. _'I wonder if we're close yet...'_ she thought dully, until a scream from the next car over caught everyone's attention.

Selene stood up, a gun shot sounded from the next car over, whoever screaming was now silent. A few people next to Selene in their car started getting in a panic mood. Next thing she knew, a couple men wearing dark clothing slid the car door open, holding heavy gun in their hands. "Everyone stay where you are; don't move or we'll shoot!"

If you want little hints and inside looks for this story, check out my other fiction: 'Inhuman Knowledge' They are short stories and things put together from this fiction, please check it out and REVIEW...

And, I gave Sloth a new power. Mind control...so if you don't like that, DEAL. Basically, the victim had to be sucked inside her water body, like how Wrath was captured, After that, she can control them, as long as her water is in their lungs. If she doesn't wish to control that person anymore, she could have someone do CPR and get the water out...or just kill them and don't worry about it.

And one more thing! My grounding is ALMOST OVER! For sure! If I get grounded again...Not my fault...


	9. The Perfect Fairytale

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary:** Three FMA fans get caught into the world of FMA when one of the trio decides that a witchcraft is the thing to pass their time. Even though they haven't seen the whole series, they know a lot about the deadly trap set by the homunculus. Can they stay alive long enough to avoid this ordeal and get back to their own world? **-This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter:** T for violence and language

**Episode:** The current Episode(s) for this chapter are... 26

**Chapter 9**

Amy looked around in the car for her chimera. "Kira?" she called, looking through all the assorted animals around her. "Over here." a canine voice came.

"Thought I lost you in this mess of animals. So, what's up?"

The Kira lifted her head from to the bar front of a wooden travel carrier she was in. "I hear gunshots...and screams." she said, whimpering slightly afterwards. Amy's eyes widened as her cheerful attitude fell. "I'll be back."

-+-

Back in Selene's car, everybody had resumed their sitting position, doing everything the men told them to avoid being killed. "Alright, we want all of the young women to come with us. Now!" A man ordered, cocking his gun at the end of his sentence. There were a few gasps and shudders among the women, but they all complied, including Selene.

The brute men emptied out one of the cars and sat all of the women they gathered from each cart down in seats of two. Selene had taken time, when the two men's backs were turned, to draw a couple transmutation circles in the side of the seat, ready to use.

Next another man entered the car. He looked even more ruthless and stronger than the other two. He made a signal and his henchmen went over to the car entrances, guarding for entries and exits.

"Alright ladies..." the voice started. "We're on a hunt. Once we find who we're looking for the rest of you can go." He spoke calmly until he pulled out a gun from his jacket. "The two called Amy Brooks and Selene Snyder, step forward now!" the man shouted, firing a shot toward the ceiling. A few girls screamed and shuddered, Selene staying quiet from shock.

-+-

Kira watched Amy leave, whimpering for her safety. The other animals were starting to stir. She put her head to the bar and slithered in-between two of the bars, the chimera's body stretching enough to go through the metal. The other animals became afraid of this and moved out of her way at she ran out of the car.

-+-

Amy heard a shot from the next car over. "Selene!" she yelled, running towards the car door and hastily sliding it open. A tall buff dude blocked her entrance; he glared down at her, gun at hand.

"Amy get out of here!" Selene yelled, but the leader cut her off. "Grab her."

Before Amy could move, the man grabbed her wrist, yanking her into the room. "Alright, I have one. Now come forward Selene!" he ordered, insanely smirking around the room. Selene didn't move, just glared angrily. "No? Come forward; or your friend dies." The man was grave in his words and he made another signal, the brute holding Amy putting a gun to her head.

Amy gulped. Her head now hurt; she couldn't take having a gun to her head while being touched by a guy, all at once. "Umm, S-Selene? I think you should do what h-he says!" Amy stuttered, standing limply with the cold metal touching her skull.

Before anyone could do anything, Kira came from behind and bit the man's arm that was holding Amy's wrist. Her teeth immediately broke through the skin and blood spewed out, the man yelling in pain while firing his loaded shot some other direction than Amy's head.

Oddly, the bullet fired went across the room and into the other henchmen's shoulder, causing him to collapse to the floor in pain, dropping the gun he was about to fire. Kira held her grip tight on the man until Amy was free to escape.

Selene saw this as the perfect distraction. She activated one of the transmutation circles she had drawn, the carpet on the floor tying the leaders' leg's together and making him fall over. "Amy, run!" she shouted. stepping over the leader on the floor. The two girls began to move out, everybody else staying where they were. The leader made a grab for Selene's foot, but missed. "Get them!" he ordered, trying now to get the pathetic knot untied from his legs.

The henchmen that could still move, but with a wounded arm, grabbed Selene as she passed. Amy doubled back to help her friend, kicking the man hard between the legs. "Come on!" The two girls made a dash out of the car, Kira following.

They ran through a couple cars, shutting and locking the doors behind them. Selene sat down to rest for a moment, glancing out of the window. She saw a few black spots on the horizon...more closely she could tell it the was the first stop, Rush Valley. "Hey, Amy! We're almost there!" she said with relief. Amy grinned in-between pants, when a gunshot flew through the room, making the two duck to the floor.

The leader of the armed gang broke the lock and entered the room, stepping in slowly with gun raised in the air. "I've been ordered to take you in for questioning, and that's what I'm going to do." he said madly. Kira had acted while he wasted time talking; biting the man's leg while again, they ran for it. The leader hit the chimera on the head with the gun butt, making her whimper while letting go.

Amy And Selene came to the middle of the train now...the place there the cars are attached to another group of cars. "The roof, up there!" Amy pointed, jumping unto the ladder and climbing up. "No Amy! It's too dangerous!" the girl protested.

"Please. Ed did this when he was like, 12. We're 14 and 15. I think we could manage." she said, climbing the rest of the way up and clinging to the roof top for dear life. _'It's harder than it looks...'_ she thought. Selene quickly followed, both now having problems keeping balance with the high speeds blowing against them.

Lucky for them, the leader didn't bother looking on the roof when he passed, the two girls staying up there for the rest of the way. The train boarded minutes later, the mysterious kidnapping men, not being found anywhere on the train.

"Looks like we're at large… I'll take a cab from here. You go find Edward. Write me, tell me if you find Brandon or hear anything." Amy said, handing her a piece of folded paper and then giving her friend a departing hug. "Wait, Amy. What do I do for Ed? I mean, do I stick to the regular story plot or can I change it up?"

Amy blinked…good question. "You really don't know who this story ends do you?" she asked, shaking her head. Selene shook hers too. "Good. It's better for you not to know. Do whatever you want and this ending won't be promising. The perfect happy ending only happen in fairy tales…and this, my friend, is no fairytale."

She let the words sink into her head before the two waved as Amy walked off, Selene then setting off for her mission: Find Ed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brandon in this time since the earlier night, had found a rack of motorcycles. Good for him, he found one with keys still in the ignition. He shook his head of how stupid bikers could be sometimes, and stole the wheels, heading off towards the south.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amy arrived back at the Devils Nest address by the next hour, Kira following close at her feet. Once entrance, the scene was the usual. Greed smoking something, Kimblee sitting lain all over the couch; Martel sharpening some weapon and Law and Dorochet occupying one another in a game of chess…or what Amy thought was chess. Nobody seemed to question or even notice her appearance, until Greed asked a question as she tried to go to her room.

"Where'd you get the money for the trip? I just saw you pull up in a cab, they ain't cheap."

Amy froze, then smirked, turning her head to Kimblee, then Greed. "I took some of the riches from the safe, sorry about that. It was easy to pick the lock with that kit laying around in Kimblee's room…" she commented, then walked off down the hall.


	10. Month of Trial

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary: **Three FMA fans get caught into the world of FMA when one of the trio decides that witchcraft is the thing to pass their time. Even though they haven't seen the whole series, they know a lot about the deadly trap set by the homunculus. Can they stay alive long enough to avoid this ordeal and get back to their own world?** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter: **T for language and violence

**Episode: **The current Episode(s) for this chapter are...26 and 27

**Chapter 10**

"What?" Amy said in disbelief.

Greed nodded his head, "That's right. Since you took money from me, you'll need to make it up. I'm going to send you to Yok Island to get that homunculus. You'll stay there until the Elric boys leave, then we'll come and get you and our new little family member after then. As you said, 'It's madness to get mixed up with them…"

Amy gave a flat look. More than a month on Yok Island. How was she supposed to do it? "For a whole month? By myself with no provisions?"

"Of course not. You'll have you little mutt friend with you." He made a slight jester toward Kira. "So are we clear? You per sway the kid to come with us, while all avoiding the Full Metal Alchemist. Think you could do it?"

Amy's face read 'no.' But she still nodded displeasingly. "Get there, get the kid, and wait. Three things that I want you to do. Understand that we need...what was it, Wrath? On our side." he finished, and left the room. A few others were staring at Amy with blank yet cold faces, Kimblee the only one smirking in the least. _'Greediest man in the world wants something, Greediest man is gonna get it.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Selene wandered around the city for awhile, keeping on the look out for a midget, a blonde girl who seems obsessed with the city, and a large suit of armor. She didn't really know where to start looking...they could be anywhere. After wondering around, a large crowd of people gathered caught her attention. There was a scrawny man in the center, shouting things about a larger man with huge automail arms. "I bet that's where they are." she said, tiredly dragging herself through the people.

Selene pushed her way through the crowd; then bumped into someone when getting to the front. "Sorry! I was pushed." she apologized instantly, looking up at who she had knocked into.

It was Winry. "It's alright." she said kindly with a smile. Selene stared up at her, then jerked her head over to see Ed and Al. Ed jumped, causing Al to fall backwards. "What are you doing here?" Alphonse asked.

"Your not following us are you?" Ed asked defensively. Selene shook her head franticly. "No! Nothing like that! I just, came to you. For protection."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brandon was still riding on the stolen bike, the soft vibration was numbing the wound on his leg fairly well. But proved fatal when the bike began to run out of gas. "Great." he said, the motorcycle slowing down while burning the last of the fuel. When he stepped off, a weird sensation went through his legs. Just as expected, when walking on still, non-moving ground again. But next, a sharp pain stabbed him in the leg. It was the wound he never attended to, it was hurting now, more than ever. In the next few moments, he blacked out, falling over unto the sandy plain.

"Hey, he's coming to..." someone said. He could hear it in his conchense. Brandon's eyes fluttered a bit, before he opened them completely. He was in a strange room...no, a tent. He looked around him to see two people hovering over him, both children boys. "Where am I? Who are you?" he asked, right away, too sore to move or get up.

"We should be asking you the same thing." one of them said. Brandon's vision focused...the boys had red eyes, dark skin. They were, Ishbalan!

Rick and Leo, the young pair of Ishbal brothers. "Are you feeling ok?" the older boy asked. Rick had run out of the tent though, and appeared moments later with an older man. A scar of an 'x' ran across his forehead, white bangs filling over it. _'Scar…' _

An hour or so passed, Brandon and Scar standing on a hill, overlooking the small but temporary settlement of the Ishbalan travelers. The sky was getting darker, dust entering night. "So, these are your people…" Brandon said, looking pitifully down on everyone below. He was now using a crutch to hold him up.

"You say you're heading to Dabris. We'll probably be passing that in a couple days, so you're in luck. I can allow you to travel with us until then, to heal and rest; only if you tell no one about us, and that I am here."

"Because you're a criminal." Brandon added, then agreed to the conditions.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After Edward won the big bucks for Winry…and they had their little fight, which Selene stood clear of, Selene decided it was safer to stay with Ed.

"Arg! Where could she have gone?" Ed ranted, after their second hour passed of looking for Winry.

"Ed, can we please stop? I know for a fact she's found a place to stay the night." Selene said, her feet starting to hurt from walking so much.

Ed stopped, then turned and gave her a serious, yet friendly look. "You know so much. And now you come to me seeking protection. Who are you, really?" Selene stood quiet, hesitating to answer. "Forget it. But I want an answer to that question. Just, give it to me when your ready." He said, and walked off.

Selene frowned at the ground while slowly following, then asked, "Where are we staying tonight?" Ed stopped again, scratching his head while laughing sadly. "Well, Winry spent _and_ took all of our money so…"

"…Outside." Al finished. Selene groaned before a cold night breeze swept over her shoulders, making her shiver. "It'll be cool tonight, so here." Ed offered, taking off his red jacket and putting it around Selene's cold body. A red color took her face, a small blush on Ed's face too. "Thanks." She said shyly, looking at the ground to hide her redness.

The next morning, Selene woke up, lying on a bench. Ed and Al was sitting and waiting for her to wake up. Her head was resting against the young alchemist's leg, as a pillow. A nice warm pillow… "Hey, you awake?" he asked, brushing the hair out of her face with his automail hand.

"Hm? Yeah…Don't let them steal your watch Edo…" she said, half asleep. At that, she rolled over, and off the bench. Selene hit the ground with a 'thud,' still clenching Ed's jacket.

The morning and rest of the day passed, all up until Al burst through the door of the hotel room completely shocked and scared out of his mind. "Ed! They're here!"

By the next day…all of them were on a train to Dabris. Ed, Al, Winry, and Selene. "You guys sure have a rough teacher. None of mine are this bad with discipline." Selene said to the beat and bound Ed and Al.

"Gee, that makes us feel better…" Ed remarked back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amy sat over the edge of the rowboat, running her hand over the water in her depressed reflection. She felt a little uneasy about being alone with Kimblee, who was powering the boat with two oars, their destination Yok Island. Kira was happily slithering her tail around, as if to say, 'Vacation! Vacation!'

"You look excited." He remarked sarcastically. Amy tried to ignore him, but the silence and need to talk to somebody was getting to her. "I am…" she sighed back.

"Look, you broke the rules, you pay the consequences." He said smugly. "But, I don't like the fact you went through my room to get that lock pick."

"Hey, it's was scary going through you room. I was afraid something was going to blow me up the moment I stepped in."

His nerves were twitching. "Blowing things up isn't my hobby. It's more of a stress reliever… But when I do tear apart a human body, I don't see it as taking a life. I see it as breaking down a living compound; one big scientific explosion. Because when it comes down to it, humans are nothing more than a walking bomb; and one day, we're all gonna die." Kimblee's usual deranged grin was slapped on his face.

Amy nodded, actually agreeing with him for a change. "You see the world in a different perspective, and that may be true. But, I notice you enjoy bombing things. Would it be different if you had your hands on someone you care about? Would you feel any remorse or sorrow when they die?" she asked seriously, something she had been wondering…could such a heartless person have a heart?

He never answered. When they reached shore to the island, he quickly left with one look back, seeing Amy wave a good bye from a distance.

_Ok, this took me awhile to get up…But at least it GOT UP. I'm nearly running out of things I can do to this to make it as interesting as I can get it. Got any ideas? I'll take any and make it work; cuz I'm good like that… _


	11. Punishment

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary: **Now trapped inside the dangerous world beyond the gate, Amy Selene and Brandon need to come over new obstacles to keep their companions and self's safe from death. Will relationships build in unexpected places? Could three teens really alter the fate the two Elric's will suffer?** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA

**R****ating for this chapter: **T for language and violence

**Episode: **The current Episode(s) for this chapter are...28

**Chapter 11**

Amy turned to look at the island before her. "Alright Kira. We'll be here a month. Goals: to find Wrath, avoid Ed and Al…and _not_ die." She made it sound so simple…but the two brothers arrived the very next day.

Both Amy and Kira tried their hardest to avoid the boys. Covering up tracks, never leaving evidence of fires and cleaning up any mess. After the first week, they decided staying in trees was easier than a normal campsite. And the girl had to admit, having a chimera on your side really made things easier. "Still no sign of Wrath. We need to set out and find this brat before another week passes…" Amy said, stabbing another mark into the tree she was keeping count on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In this week's time, Brandon had made it to Dabris, keeping silent of everything he knew now. He thought it'd take awhile to find exactly where Ms. Izumi lived, but luckily found Selene strolling the streets of Dabris with Winry in the afternoon he arrived.

Selene was purely shocked when out of no where a voice called her name and ran up to her. "Selene!" he shouted, grinning and waving. Though it took a few moments, she realized this was her best friend. "Brandon!" she nearly screamed, hugging the boy tightly as if to never let go. Winry stood behind, wondering, _'What the hell?' _

-+-

"So you found Amy? She's alive?" Brandon asked eagerly, slapping himself for any doubtful thoughts. "Yes. The train we were on got attacked, but we made it out. She sent me to find Ed, and she said she had to go back to Greed..." Selene explained, sighing at the end.

"You make it sound like he's her pimp or some-"

"DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT HER YOU BUTT HEAD!" Selene shouted, whacking Brandon hard over the head. The her angry mood changed back to a worried one almost instantly. "I'm just worried. She'd rather go back to Greed's dump with those chimeras and that...Kimblee! Instead of coming with us."

Brandon stumbled back up, rubbing his head. "Then, why don't we go visit her? A bar called 'Devil's Nest,' is it not?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amy sat in a high branch of the tree she and Kira were staying in. Kira was doing random things to the tree and leaves, to make it more comfortable and easier to live in. "Maybe we've been going about this wrong. Wrath likes to watch Ed closely…right? Maybe if we stay around the Elrics, we'll find Wrath."

"That'd be a problem since we have to go un discovered by them." The chimera pointed out. But their brainstorming was interrupted when rustling was heard below.

"Hey Al, over here!"

"Get down!" Kira hissed, knocking Amy back and out of view in case someone looked up. "Brother! It's probably just some of the animals living here!" Al argued. Edward continued to fight through the brush, convinced someone was out there. Thankfully, they passed, Kira keeping watch, swaying her tail back and forth.

The chimera sniffed the air a bit…there were other scents other than the Elrics' in the air. That's when she spotted a young child, wondering around in black clothes, following the Elric's trail. "Amy! There he is!" she said alarmingly. Wrath, had heard something from above, and looked directly up. Kira's piercing yellow eyes were staring back to his dark violet ones.

Amy looked over the edge now, and decided to jump down and try to talk with the kid. Might do some good. Wrath backed up cautiously when Amy approached him, which resulted in backing himself up against a tree. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said kindly, giving a soft smile. The child stopped his shuddering, and looked up at Amy with a frightened face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, offering a hand to the scared boy. Wrath shook his head many times, tears developing, and then took off running in a blind rage. "Wait!" she shouted after him, but the child disappeared into the brush.

Amy sighed in disappointment, putting her hands on her hips. "Great…" she said in disappointment.

"I told you someone was back here Al!" came a voice behind her. She turned slowly to see none other than Edward standing there, giving her a smirk she could never forget.

Ok, this was shorter than normal chapters. But good? I'd LOVE for you people to review! Even if you only read one chapter than your like 'Ug, I hate this story!' _LEAVE A REVIEW ANYWAY!_


	12. Worst Fear

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary: **Now trapped inside the dangerous world beyond the gate, Amy Selene and Brandon need to come over new obstacles to keep their companions and self's safe from death. Will relationships build in unexpected places? Could three teens really alter the fate the two Elric's will suffer?** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter: **T for language and violence

**Episode: **The current Episode(s) for this chapter are...28 and 29.

**Spoiler Level (0-5, five being highest):** 3

**Chapter 12**

"E-Ed..." Amy whispered under her breath. She stood frozen, scared to move on. That smirk...it frightened her.

"What are you doing here Amy?" Edward asked. Her eyes went wide. "H-How'd you know my name?" she asked, a demanding hint in her voice.

Edward just shook his head, walking closer. "I could ask you the same. And I still want an answer, from the first time I asked. How do you know my name wretch?" Amy gasped, her face even more terrified than before. This wasn't Ed, this was...

"It's nice to see you again Amy."

She was too frozen to do anything when 'Edward' tackled her to the ground, holding her arms down and locking his knees against her hips to permit no struggle. The quick flash of light made the girl regain her senses again. The figure of the blond, 16 year old alchemist had changed to the palm tree headed sin with an insane look.

"Envy." she said sorely, glaring back into his malice violet eyes. "Aw, what gave it away?"

A low and defensive growl interrupted him, he looked up to see a weird looking dog bearing it's ground, teeth showing with both pierced yellow eyes glaring at the sin. "Get off her." Kira threatened. Envy grunted and didn't move. "I see you found yourself a little attack dog." he commented sourly.

Kira gave a shrilling bark, saliva starting to drip from her angered mouth. Envy just chuckled a couple time and then lifted himself off Amy in a slow fashion. "It seems you have a mission here. And I have the same mission. To get the kid. We'll make this a little contest, of who can catch him first." he proposed, pacing a little. "We will, meet again." were his final words, before jumping off so quickly, it was as if he disappeared.

Amy gave a sigh of relief when he was gone, Kira padding over and whimpering for her to get up. "Was that him?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." she answered, closing her eyes, taking a few breaths. "We need to find Wrath and get out of here, as quick as we can."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, Selene and Brandon headed to the next town over. Winry went along for a reason she didn't know, tagging along was one of her qualities. After arriving, the group split up, looking for a the bar called, 'Devil's Nest.'

Brandon was the one to find it, it being far into one of the back alleys of town. "Alright…" he assured himself, walking up to the door. Dorochet opened the door before he even had a chance to reach for the knob. "No kids aloud. Run along back home." he said sternly. Brandon didn't turn around, or move for that matter. "I'm looking for Amy." he choked bravely. A couple minutes later, Brandon was inside with Greedtowering over him. The place smelt horrible; a nice mix of alcohol, drugs, and smoke. "What do you want with Amy?" the sin asked him.

"Just, wanted to visit my friend I guess." Brandon said. The chimeras and Kimblee in the room staring at him wasn't really a comforting feeling.

"You guess? If you wanted to know, she isn't here now. She's running an errand and won't be back in another 3 weeks."

-+-

The three met up again, Brandon smelling a bit…odd to the two girls. "Find out where she is?" Winry asked, even though she had no idea who this person was they were looking for.

"Nah. Greed said she's be gone for three more weeks."

"Well, that's ironic. She'll be coming back around the time Ed gets back." the blond pointed out. Brandon and Selene exchanged looks, many new thoughts arising in their heads. _'She's on Yok Island?' _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So, another week passed on the so called, 'deserted Yok Island.'

Amy was more paranoid than ever, spending a lot of the time looking over her shoulder just to make sure _he _wasn't there. Wrath had popped up here and there, but never could either Amy nor Kira get close enough to reason with the child. "What is it going to take to catch this kid?" Amy broke down and shouted one day. She stabbed another mark into the tree trunk she was keeping count on…15 marks were made so far. 15 more to go.

"You seemed stressed." Kira commented, her voice a little degrading.

Amy nodded tensely. "I am. About a bunch of things."

"It'll only get worse unless you get them off your chest. Talk."

Amy shifted herself she was lay comfortably on the branch. "Alright. One is Envy. He's here, that bothers me. Two is Ed and Al. They're here, and if we're found by them it'll be hell. Three is Wrath. He won't even let us talk to him. But the main thing…" her voice went from PMS-ish, to depressed. "Is my friends that came here with me."

The chimera was just listening and nodding, to Amy's story. "They haven't seen the whole series like I have…they don't know Alphonse is going to be made into the stone…or that Lyra is really Dante…or that bastard Envy! If no one stops Envy…" her voice trailed as tears came to her eyes. "Then Ed…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Kira was a bit confused now…who was what and how was it going down? The beast just lowered her head as if she knew what Amy was upset about. "We need to stop these things from happening… Then maybe I can concentrate on getting back to my world."

Yesh, I have seen the whole series. AND the movie. I'll rub it in y'alls faces again and again. But IF you want to see the rest of it too, I can give you the website I went to. It's totally free and no downloading necessary. The only catch is that it's all in Japanese, so you'll have to read the subtitles.

And it's not just FMA episodes, there's every anime you can imagine! Naruto, Inuyasha, Tsubasa, Chobits, I could go on and on! E-mail me for the website. You need to create an account also.


	13. We Shall Meet Again

Knowing More Than You Should

**Summary:** Now trapped inside the treacherous world beyond the gate, Amy Selene and Brandon need to come over new obstacles to keep their companions and self's safe from death. Will relationships build in unexpected places? Could three teens really alter the fate the two Elric's will suffer?** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers- **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter:** T for language and violence

**Episode:** The current Episode(s) for this chapter are...28 and 29.

**Chapter 13**

Selene waved her hand in front of Brandon's face. Third time today she had caught him staring mindlessly at Winry. "Hello? Love sick bastard?" she said, giggling slightly. The guy shook his head, "Huh?"

"Stop staring at her. She'll notice." Selene whispered. Winry glanced over from across the room, hearing their conversation. He gulped as the blonde girl gave him a smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Another seven marks had been indented into Amy's counting space. Now there were 22 little slashes, marking each day they came closer and closer to nothing. The closest Amy had gotten to Wrath this week, was enough that she could reach out her arm and touch his shoulder. After that, the boy broke into complete panic, running off like every other time.

Though this morning, day 23, was different. Amy woke up, with a pair of violet eyes staring directly into her hazel ones. It quite frankly startled her out of the tree, she falling down to the ground. The young child slid down after her, making sure she was ok, all while saying nothing. "Don't do that…" she muttered, getting up sorely. Kira had jumped down behind her, the boy backing up at the sight of the beast.

"It's alright…" Amy reassured him, giving Kira a few pats on the head to show she was harmless. (For the most part) Wrath came a little closer, a frightened face staring up at Amy's soft appearance. "Go ahead, pet her." she said, squatting between Wrath and Kira. Wrath slowly put a shaky hand out, then lightly over Kira's matted head. He smiled a little, and began to pet her head as Amy had just done.

So that went on. Wrath didn't run away in panic like he usually did. To Amy, he was a sad and lost little boy, who just wanted a place to go. So she convinced him that he could go with her once her ride came, and to stay away from both the Elric's and Envy.

About a week later, Amy set off on her own, searching for Wrath to take back with her. She moved through the brush and trees, until finally hearing voices. Thinking it was Ed and Al, she ducked under a bush and stayed silent, listening.

"Eat these, they'll help."

The voice didn't belong to either Elric, but, Envy. Amy positioned herself so that she could see through the leaves. Wrath was standing a couple feet away from Envy, the palm tree sin offering the boy small red stones. There were only three or so in his hand, which Wrath greedily took.

Amy watched with wide eyes…_'Oh no…' _she thought. The child held his hands out…his mouth was drooling a little for more. "Sorry kid, that's all I have. If you come with me I can get you more." Wrath nodded his head furiously; following Envy as he walked out of the clearing.

Amy gathered whatever courage she had and jumped forward, grabbing Wrath up in her arms and running for it. The boy struggled, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"No! Remember your promise? To come with me?" Amy interrogated, trying everything to get Wrath away from Envy. The child slowly ceased struggling, letting Amy carry him through the thick forest. When reaching the beach, Wrath was basically slung over Amy's shoulder. Amy huffed and fell over from being out of breath; she didn't know if Envy was following or not.

"Don't move…" A voice said, stepping closer to them. It was Ed, staring down questionably at the two. Wrath began to get in a panic mode, going to grab a rock to transmute his limbs. "Don't" Amy warned, holding the boy still. "What are you doing here?" the blonde alchemist asked.

Amy stumbled to her feet, holding Wrath securely close. "I don't have time to explain, Envy is here-"

"Envy?" Ed cut off.

"That's right Pipsqueak…Envy's the name. Don't wear it out." His voice echoed over the group as Envy jumped out of some trees unto the scene. Now pissed, Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into the blade, ready to kick the sins' sorry ass.

"Come on." Amy said, pulling on Wrath's arm for the two to get out of there. Envy would have chased after them, but Ed was a little more preoccupying, "Alright Full Metal, Let's see what you can do."

Wrath could hear the two fighting behind him while he was being drug away by Amy. In a quick moment, he changed his mind, breaking away from Amy's grip and running back. He looked over to see what he could do; Ed was getting a little slower with his reflexes, cuts on certain places and bruises here and there. Envy was putting up a quick fight, which Wrath interrupted when he jumped in the way of Envy's next punch.

Ed was surprised by this, halting his attacks while Wrath alchemized his arm with a rock in hand. His fist turned solid stone, and punched through Envy before the bastard could do anything more. Envy bled all over the ground, passing for dead.

Ed was confused and impressed that this kid just turn his fist to stone, and a little angry that he just finished off one of his enemies. "Come on kid!" he shouted, grabbing Wrath by the arm and dragging him off.

Al was watching Mrs. Izumi and Mason row the bow towards the island, coming to get them since their month was up. Ed had wondered off somewhere, and the younger brother didn't think much of it; until Ed trudged up to him, forcing along a boy. "I told you someone was here Al."

Selene, Brandon, and Winry were all waiting for everybody to return. What a surprise, should they return with one extra person. Selene and Brandon exchanged looks on seeing Wrath; the boy was different than excepted. He seemed to know what was going on around him, but had a shy manner.

The day after Ed and Al returned, Selene over heard the brothers discussing in their room, when just walking by.

"There's something with that kid Al. He's an alchemist; he transmuted his fist into a rock! And he just mysteriously showed up on that island? There were others there! Envy and that girl!" Ed ranted on and on about how this wasn't right, until the last part.

"There was a girl on the island?" Selene blurted out, coming into the room unannounced. Both brothers stared at her, and soon the three were all discussing what could be going on. Selene ended up telling them that it was Amy, and they should probably talk to her; Selene keeping quiet on anything about Wrath.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You let him get away!" Greed snapped, furious with Amy when she returned empty handed.

"Envy was there; ruined the whole plan! Edward took Wrath with him when they left, because of Envy!" Greed slapped her for arguing, this surprising everyone that was watching. Kira made a small growling sound, but wouldn't dare try to attack Greed.

"Envy this, Envy that; Everything that deals with you deals with Envy! He's the whole reason you're here. And I'll let you know, he came by a couple times when you were gone, asking if he could have you back."

Amy held her face to the ground, her hair hanging down and covering her face with a now red handprint on one cheek.

"I really don't think that's necessary boss…" Kimblee cut in, defending for Amy. Greed gave him a pissed look. "And when do you have say in this? She's becoming more of a burden then a help, therefore I have no use for her."

Amy stay silent…would Greed really hand her over to Envy?

**

* * *

**

**The Seriously Long Author's Note:** _(If you don't feel like reading, please continue to the next chapter and come back to this one!)_

Do you still think this is another one of _THESE_ fictions? Hope everybody is liking the story so far! If you aren't then….why are you still reading? Remember there is another Fan Fiction by me that is made of short stories that feed off from this fic! Please take a look at that too! Titled: 'Inhuman Knowledge'

I'm nearly running out of things I can do to this to make it as interesting as I can get it. And I don't wanna bore my readers! Got any ideas? I'll take anything and make it work; because I'm good like that… I keep having to ask myself and brainstorming on ideas. _What would happen if Wrath was on the good side? What would happen if Greed never died? What would happen if Kimblee fell in love? What would happen if Ed fell in love? What would happen if Al was never made into the stone? What would happen if Dante never switched bodies with Lyra?_ These are all things I have to think about for this god forsaken story.

Characters: The characters in this story are based from real live people. My friends, to be exact. I modified them here and there, but the only one who was not changed at all, was Brandon. I seriously had to stalk him for a couple days JUST so I could get his personality and attitude down for the story. Amy was a remake of me. And Selene…is nobody actually. She's really smart, bright, and can catch certain things. Nobody I know is smart, or has enough common sense to do that on a regular basis. _(No offense to all who are my friends.)_

And one more thing before I move to the reviews… The website. The ultimate website my friend showed me and I got to watch the entire FMA series AND movie on. The only catch is…it's all in Japanese. With English subtitles. And the site isn't just FMA, it has every other series imaginable. Manga and Anime. It's totally free and no downloading involved! (Unless you don't have the newest version of Shock) Also, you need to make an account. My account is xxDarknessxAlchemistxx on there, so pass me a message if you sign up! Also, my friend Arisa started a totally awesome FMA site; that I helped with. It's my homepage, please check it out!

Reviews

**Brandon: **stop referring to the homunculi as sin cuz thats annoying

OMG, it's Brandon, in the cyber flesh. THE actual Brandon. ANYWAY: I don't care what you think, it's not annoying because I say so. And I'm the writer! I can make you die anytime I want in this story! You know, I think I will! You'll die in a hit and run with Archer driving the car! BWHAHAHA!

**ooOAnimeChildOoo: **Mentions of Amy getting raped by Envy would change the rating to M, just as an FYI. The story is good so far.

I'm glad you like my story! 3 But I don't think mentioning rape would make it 'M' rating. I mean, the entire story. Maybe that chapter, but there was nothing horribly horrific in it that would make it a sure 'M' So I think I'm fine.

**MrsPiccolosWife: **ok...I hate these types of fics, but I tried yours. Be flattered! I go kinda bored by the middle of it. This was better than most of the ones I've looked at. Thanks for not putting yourself in it and doing everyone!

Umm, your welcome?

**Rishan: **Even if the plot is used a lot, it's always fun to see what people do to make theirs original, and so far, you've done a great job. On length of chapters, you've also done good, neither painfully long nor depressingly short. I hope you can update again soon, because I can't wait to see what you do next with the plot.

_Thanks! Thank you all! I'm really glad you like it, and keep reviewing to encourage me! I got 2 pages of reviews…a new record! I mentioned to one of my friends the other day, '_This is the FMA plot with a Kyrstin twist.'_ Some people might be drawn by this phrase, thinking, '_Oh, a Kyrstin twist? What's that?'_ and then click to read the story. Others, will running away shouting, '_Akuma! Akuma!'_ (Devil! Devil! In English)_

**Spearette: **The plot is a bit overused, but I like the characters, and heck, I can't say anything about not using over-used plots. I did. xDD Anyway, I'll probably create a story like this at my rate. damn me and my procrastination with my already written stories

Awesome, I'll check out some of your writings later. Right now I am obsessed with finishing this fic for once. All my other ones I have lost interest with, or don't know what to write next. This one seems to be going good. But mine, isn't one of those ones you wanna read all in one day. Take too long. So, I suggest you add this to your favorite list and come back!

**OoOAnimeChildOoo: **"The 'click' was like a whistle to him, making him sit and pick up a pen instantly" I like it..

I like it too. That's why I wrote it.

**Terra: **Update soon, it rocks.

**ArisaWeasley: **Nice job! ;D KEEP WRITTIN'!

**Rishan: **Glad you could update, You've been doing great. I can't wait to see what you bring up next.


	14. Sin and Die

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary:** Now trapped inside the treacherous world beyond the gate, Amy Selene and Brandon need to come over new obstacles to keep their companions and self's safe from death. Will relationships build in unexpected places? Could three teens really alter the fate the two Elric's will suffer? -This Fic May Contain Spoilers-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter:** T for language and violence

**Episode:** The current Episode(s) for this chapter are...29, 30, 31

**Chapter 14**

Greed and Amy left that very night. Kira did not go with her, for obvious reasons. The place where Envy was supposed to be was homunculus mansion, Dante's place. Greed brought Amy here, Envy waiting for them.

"Good boy Greed, you have her." Envy said, letting them into the mansion. The homunculus growled, not being in a good mood. Envy led them into the common room, bookshelves and stairs covering the walls. Amy noticed there was an elaborate transmutation circle in the center, crossed with the Nicolas Flammel symbol; though she didn't know if Greed did.

Envy stood on the edge of the array, making sure Greed and Amy were in the middle.

"Here you go." Envy said, tossing Greed a small sack. It sounded as if it had money inside, next Greed pushed Amy over to Envy. The pack was made.

"Have fun." Greed retorted, turning to walk away.

"Oh, but we're not done yet; Greed." Envy grabbed Amy's wrists from behind, forcing her to clap her hands together before hitting the back of the knees, causing her to buckle and fall to her hands and knees on the ground. Envy stayed in the disturbing position the two were in, Amy trying to struggle out from his gasp; He overpowered her and forced her to keep her hands on the edge of the array. In a couple moments, a small vibe went through Amy, and the array before her glowed a bright blue; Greed engulfed in the light.

"Greed!"

The sin fell over, gripping his chest. At last he noticed a skeleton of bones resting in the corner of the room…he knew he felt odd for some reason, and this was it. Sweat started running down his face, chest burning, head throbbing. Next thing he knew, he was coughing up the precious red stones that made him.

Envy kept her down until Greed coughed up his last red stone, then threw Amy back against the wall. When she managed to get to her feet again, Envy had stabbed something through Greed's back while he was down…after a moment she could tell it was a bone. One of _his_ bones. Without another moment to loose, she ran for it, out of the mansion and back the way Greed had brought her. She ran until she couldn't anymore, and fell over on the ground.

Before she could catch her breath, someone came. They were walking closer, and she couldn't tell who it was because of the darkness. Finally when they spoke, she knew exactly who it was. "You better keep quiet about this." Envy threatened coldly. His voice seemed crisp with pulsing anger, making Amy even more scared than before. In a quick flash of light, the sin took the appearance of Greed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A couple days passed before anything suspicious started happening with Wrath. The next thing everyone knew, the boy had disappeared.

"Somebody took the boy!" Winry ran through the door shouting. Mrs. Izumi stood up abruptly, "Where is he now? By who?"

Winry paced while frantically talking. "A statesman just came up and took him. I tried to argue with him and get the boy back, but they said he was the key for an ongoing investigation. I guessed he'd be alright because Major Armstrong was with him…"

Most everyone in the room was on their toes now, Mrs. Izumi storming out of the room after Winry was done. "Teacher, wait!" Al shouted, he and Ed going after her. After that, pretty much everyone followed. Either wanting to see the action, get back Wrath, or just because they didn't want to be left alone.

-+-

Kimblee and Amy were headed their way towards South Headquarters. The weird lizard chimera guy dressed in the dark green robe was following them, itching with excitement to infiltrate a military base.

"That Lt. Colonel took the kid, so this is our chance to get him back!" he shrilled, laughing in anxiety. Kimblee smirked, hands in pockets. "Easy enough…" he replied, taking a glance at Amy. The girl was frowning down at the ground. The last couple days, had been hell for her. She couldn't look at the imposter 'Greed' without shuddering in fear, so she was jumpy about every little thing, her mind on high end. Nobody at the Devil's Nest even noticed Greed was a little different, and they didn't know it was really Envy.

"Oiy. Amy, I asked if your ready." Kimblee repeated. Amy looked up at him, then back at the ground. "Yeah, sure. If you are." she said blandly. The guy couldn't help but wonder what was wrong…but as they approached the back of the military base, large explosions and rumblings came from the building. The group quickly got inside, avoiding rubble and trying to find what they originally came for.

-+-

Ed and Al were hot on Izumi's trail, but couldn't stop her from going and tearing up the base. Sig had been able to hold back Winry and Brandon, but Selene managed to slip past him and go after Ed. She was worried as hell.

"Ed!"

The building was collapsing faster than she thought it would…the bottom floors had it the worst, having to support 4 or 5 floors above. Rubble falling from the ceiling was slowing Selene down massively, before she ran into Kimblee. The guy would have blown her out of his way if not for Amy stepping in.

"Leave her alone Zolof!"

He gave her a weirdly surprised look…she called him by his first name. _NO ONE _ever did that. After a few more minutes, Amy and Selene got separated from Kimblee. He had found himself, Ed, along with Armstrong and Archer; all confronting Izumi; who held Wrath in her arms. Amy and Selene had decided to flee the building, coming out the back entrance Kimblee had made. "Izumi's in there, she has Wrath!"

"Well, hopefully I can get a hold of him for Greed…" her sentence trailed when she said his name. Selene took notice of her pale face, and asked the question she and Brandon had been wondering. "Amy, why don't you come back with us? The Devil's Nest is no place for a teenaged girl like you; your not doing so well!"

Amy stayed quiet, not wanting to agree, but always to object. "No, Selene. I can't."

Just then, a huge explosion crashed from their side of the wall from about the second story. The two girls ducked in cover to see Izumi making an escape, Wrath in grasp. Ed and Al came behind the girls, Ed snatching up Selene. "We gotta go! Now!" he said rushingly, pulling the red headed girl along.

Amy looked back to see Kimblee, coming out from the entrance he made. "That damn women got the kid, we got to move before officers start flooding in." he said, utterly ticked. That's when Archer appeared. "Crimson Alchemist." he stated, Kimblee looking over of course.

"Oh no…" The girl muttered, Archer going on. "I'd like to offer you a re-instatement for the military…I can make it happen."

Kimblee glared for a moment, before Amy tugged on his shirt for them to go. The man turned to leave with Amy, not giving a glance back.


	15. Traitor

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary:** Now trapped inside the treacherous world beyond the gate, Amy Selene and Brandon need to come over new obstacles to keep their companions and self's safe from death. Will relationships build in unexpected places? Could three teens really alter the fate the two Elric's will suffer? **-This Fic May Contain Spoilers- **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter:** T for violence and language

**Episode:** The current Episode(s) for this chapter are...32, and 33

**Chapter 15**

Selene woke up early the next morning…her, Ed and Al were going to visit Mrs. Izumi in the hospital, since she had coughed up a irregular amount of blood than usual. (For her) Though, something told Selene the teacher wouldn't be down for long. Everyone else was too lazy to get up early like them, so the trio went on.

"Dante?"

Ed asked. Izumi asked us to go see Lady Dante…an old woman living deep into the forest not far from here. She makes a certain herbal medicine teacher needed, plus the woman would probably have an answer or two for Ed.

So the three headed for Dante of the Deep Forest. Selene in the end, had to be carried the remainder of the way by Ed; for deep in the forest….really meant deep in the forest.

The mansion was a ivory white, vines growing up some of the columns holding up the roof to the porch. The front door were wooden; highly skilled carvers must have done the architecture, the design was very old, yet abstract. This all made it seem old, as was the owner of the household. A plump, short, old woman answered the door. Her withered white hair were in simile to the wrinkles covering her face, as was her scent. A cosmic, fragrant aroma that seemed to hide the smell underneath.

She smiled and let them in as if she knew they were coming. Lyra, her current housemaid, was straightening up the main room. The transmutation circle still was cut into the ground, Nicholas Flammel symbol in the center; though nobody noticed it at first.

After requesting medicine from the lady, and then gathering herbs for it, the old hag began talking about Ed's father…which he did not appreciate. So Ed went outside to cool off some steam; Selene following out of worry. She wanted to leave the room anyway, since Dante had been keeping an eye on her.

"Edward, please calm down…" Selene said, catching up. All Ed did was slow his pace. "She has the nerve to mention that bastard…" he replied harshly. Selene, now catching up, took his hand in hers; his face turned slightly red, under the angry glare. But ultimately calmed him down to a point of content ness.

To their next step, a pebble flew out from the forest next to them, making a small explosion on the ground. The two stammered back, Selene falling over from shock. Next, Kimblee and 'Greed' walked out from their hiding place in the trees, followed by Amy and Kira.

Selene was shocked to see Amy there, but the girl held a steady frown on her face, unlike the insane grin Greed and Kimblee held. "Well well, what do we have here?" Kimblee teased, tossing a couple more pebbles at the duo.

Ed nervously jumped back, dodging the exploding stones; which ended up in separating him and Selene. "Full Metal and his little girlfriend…we'll be taking her." Greed said.

Selene nervously scrambled to her feet, to escape. Kira quickly jumped in front of her, teeth bared and growling. 'Greed' was behind her, so basically she was trapped. Kimblee went to confront Ed, or at least, stall while they captured Selene.

Ed saw him as a madman in a maroon outfit; _'Who are these guys? That dog, isn't an ordinary canine. And that girl, she was on the island!' _Ed had barley anytime to think, while dodging Kimblee's mini bombs and attacks.

"Let me GO!" Selene shouted, struggling while Greed was tying her up. "Ed!"

Before Ed could even clap his hands to help, Kimblee made a bunch of dirt and smoke at him, blocking the alchemist's view like a smokescreen. Once it cleared though, everyone there was gone. Selene and all.

Ed ran back inside to Alphonse…who he had discovered had been captured too. Dante gave him the medicine, and bid him good bye as nothing happened or she didn't care.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

By the time Greed came back to the Devil's Nest, the other chimera were already there Al tied up and leaning against the wall while conversating with his henchmen. Selene was roughly set against the wall next to Alphonse. Next 'Greed' made a jester toward Amy, she nodding and quickly heading out of the room; she couldn't even look Selene in the eye.

'That traitor. She's not even going to say anything…' Selene thought angrily. Had her friend really gone over to Greed's side?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ed decided to head straight back to Mrs. Izumi's place. Brandon would want to know about this. Plus he didn't know the first place to look, even though they couldn't have gotten far.

But, right when he walked through the door, the phone immediately began ringing. Brandon, who was the closest, answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brandon." Amy said a little surprised, on hearing his voice.

"Amy?"

"Where is Ed?" she asked, getting back to the point of the call.

Brandon took a glance at the blonde alchemist entering…alone. "He just got here. Why?"

"Tell him if he wants to see Selene or Al again, to hand over Wrath." her voice changed to a more darkened tone. "Greed will make the exchange at Dante's estate tonight at dusk. If Edward or anyone comes looking for them, Greed'll kill Selene on the spot." At that there was a slight 'click' as the girl hung up the phone. Amy sunk to the floor, cupping her mouth for what she had just said, and holding back any tears of regret.

"Who was it?" Ed asked frustratingly. Brandon looked at Wrath, who was in the room, and explained what he just heard.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a few minutes, Selene and Alphonse were left alone in the room, Kira pacing in front of them to keep guard; and Marta inside Al to keep him from moving.

Amy entered the room, head hung low and feet dragging. Selene didn't waste a moment in yelling out her thoughts. "Traitor!" she snapped, glaring at who she thought to be her friend.

Amy didn't move, or say anything to object. Her hair covered her face, until she lifted her head enough to look at the red headed girl. A very slight smile was on her face. "I know. I've done enough to deserve that title."

Selene frowned, taking pity on who she saw before her. This spirit-broken brunette girl, who's eyes had lost their glow, her voice it's laughter, and her skin it's shine.

"Amy…" she started, regretting what she had just said. "Your hair is down."

If you didn't get the very last sentence…before this, Amy NEVER wore her hair down. EVER. It was always up in some kind of ponytail. Even for Hughes's funeral. So, that's why Selene said that.

Please R&R! I'm starting to get separated from the regular FMA plot, so things may or may not turn out different…


	16. Singing the Song of Death

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary:** A loss of a dear friend brings many in deep regret. The ability to know what will come next fails when the remaining of the outsiders have successfully changed the events that would have traditionally happened; for better or for worse. It's every man for himself now, and all of the stakes are high. **-This Fic May Contain Spoilers- **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter:** T for violence and language.

**Episode:** The current Episode(s) for this chapter are…33 and 34

Chapter 16

So, the day went on. Dusk was getting closer and closer. Ed had decided to go, and that the others were to stay there until he got back. And he especially made sure Izumi didn't find out. "Besides, if it's me their dealing with, there probably won't be any trading…" And with that, Ed and Wrath left the house.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Selene and Amy had a nice yet short conversation, which it was interrupted when 'Greed' walked in. "Get out." he demanded. Amy of course did as told, a pale look returning to her face.

But, Greed followed her when she did walk out, which she didn't notice until the sin had pinned her to the ground. "I can't have you medalling in this. You already know my secret…" Envy said in Greed's form. She would have screamed but the bastard shoved a cloth in her mouth, muffling any sounds as she was bound and shoved into a random closet in the hallway.

Amy heard his footsteps as he walked off, back to the hostage room.

"Let's go." he said. "You stay here." Greed took Al with him and left Selene, and they headed out as the sun was getting late.

A few more minutes passed, nearly an hour. Kira was still watching Selene, making sure she didn't escape. Though Kimblee, had spent his time looking for Amy. He didn't want to do this, but he went to the chimera for help. "Mutt face, where's Amy?"

In a couple more minutes, Kira was able to sniff Amy out, stopping an old closet at the end of the hall. "She's in here?" Kimblee asked, raising a brow. The chimera pawed at the door, Kimblee shrugging and opening it. To his surprise, Amy really _was_ in there.

Amy had nearly passed out by now, head resting on the floor and vision blurring every now and then. Next thing she knew, Kimblee was hovering over her, she laying in the middle of the hall. She was free, and the disgusting cloth wasn't suffocating her.

Amy smiled slightly, then jerked up in recalling what she had to do. "Where's Greed?" she said in distress.

"He left awhile ago. Took the tin can and left the girl here." With that she jumped up, running to the main lobby room where the actual bar was. Law was playing bartender today, everyone else waiting around for Greed and Marta to get back. She made a dash for the nearest phone, and then found the phone book; which was on the ground under one of the seat's legs to make it level. Speed dialing Izumi's number, Brandon answered.

"Brandon, where's Ed?" she asked quickly.

"He just left-"

"You have to go after him! It's a trap, Greed's not going to make any deal; because it's not really Greed, it's Envy! Envy killed him and took his form, Ed'll be killed!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brandon slammed the phone down on the receiver, knowing what he must now do. "I'm going." he told Winry, who was the only one in the room. Brandon made his way to the door, before Winry stopped him. "But Ed told us to wait here!"

He turned to face her, looking her straight in the eye. She was so beautiful, her stunning blue eyes and soft blonde complexion could draw any guy in. He leaned in with a surprise kiss, she gasping before returning it to his lips. After pulling away, he gave her a determined gaze she'll never forget. "That's if I never come back."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The two, Ed and Wrath, had arrived in the front of Dante's place. 'Greed' was waiting for them inside, and in the common room the real Greed was murdered in. "Where's my brother? And Selene!" Ed demanded.

"Oh, don't worry Pipsqueak, they're safe." Ed made an angry face, along with a fist. Suddenly, Lust swooped down and grabbed Wrath, taking the boy up to the second story loft. "Thanks for the kid, Full Metal." she said slyly, and left the room with Wrath.

"Hey!" Ed started to go for them, but was stopped by 'Greed.' "You'll have to fight me now, shortie."

Ed had barely any time to react as 'Greed's' hand had turned to a claw, and he furiously going at Edward. After the first few swipes, Ed kept backing up until he reached a table. Cornered for a moment, he went to transmute his automail into a blade. As the alchemist wasted time doing this, 'Greed' slashed him across the chest, cutting deep enough to make Ed bleed. He ducked under the table to the other side, stamping the floor with his red liquid. Ed moved away from his enemy to catch his breath, his chest soaking his shirt.

His vision blurred slightly every few seconds. His automail blade dripped with blood, some his own. He was starting to loose too much blood, he couldn't go on much longer...

"Ed! That's not Greed! Wait!" shouted a voice down the hall. Brandon emerged into the room a moment later, huffing out of breath. "It's, Envy!" he managed to spit out, holding the door frame for support.

Ed eyes went wide, staring at Brandon. Envy though, saw this as a perfect distraction. He transformed back into his original form now, his right arm a long spike. He held his sharpened arm over head, and made a sprint toward Ed.

Brandon saw this, "Look out!" he shouted, starting a pace toward the two fighting. Ed looked over just in time and managed to dodge Envy's first strike, but he slipped on some of his own blood, and his balance gave way. Envy had one straight open shot to stab Edward through, as the young alchemist lost his stand.

He raised his sharp hand, insanely looking down in victory, when Brandon moved in the way. Envy's arm went right through his stomach, Envy looking just as shocked as Brandon. "Good-Bye..." the boy said, clapping his hands and then placing them on Envy's head. The next thing he knew, the sin was blown to pieces, Brandon falling for dead on the ground. Ed quickly sat up, hovering over Brandon.

"W-Why'd you do that? You idiot! You just gave your life for me!" the alchemist said regretfully. Brandon smirked a little. "I know Ed. You couldn't have died. And I need to tell you something before it's time for me to leave..." Brandon said weakly, bleeding heavily over the tile floor. Thank god Envy didn't stab him a little higher, this way he had a few moments longer to live. "Envy, isn't dead. He'll come back to life, because that's the way of the homunculi. To destroy them for sure, you need a part of their body from the person they where attempting to be resurrected as. Their human counterpart. That's their weakness."

His lasts words where raspy, Ed soaking it all in. "Now go, before he comes back, and kills you too..." With that the boy fainted, never to awake again. Ed sat there, heart nearly in two, as another person died because of him. After a few more seconds of drowning in his misery, Ed stumbled up, and left the mansion with all of the power he could muster.

"Brother!" Al said, running up. Apparently Marta had let him go, finding out the truth.

"Al! Where's Selene?" Ed said, stumbling around while holding his wounds. "I don't exactly know, but a girl at Greed's hideout said she'd help her escape, and she'd be back at Teachers'!"

So, they headed back to Mrs. Izumi's house, Selene there as Al said, and met Ed with a relieved hug. "Ed! Your ok!" she started, then saw his wounds. "For the most part…Winry said Brandon went after you, is he ok?"

At that, Ed stopped, his relieved smile fading. One look at her smiling, yet troubled face sent him to tear a couple times, unable to say the words he wished to tell her. "Selene," he started, but couldn't finish without breaking out in tears. He held them back, biting his lip, and then making it bleed.

"What? What is it?" she asked, wanting to know. He couldn't say it, and wrapped his arms tightly around the troubled girl in front of him. "Selene, he…was killed!" There, he said it, now tearing sorrow he couldn't bite back.

_Well, I got this chapter up...-sniff- I KILLED YOU BRANDON I'M SO SORRY!_

_Well, the next chapter will have a tutorial at the end, ask me a question in your review!_

PS: THIS IS NOT THE END! 


	17. Funeral, Departure, and the Case

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary: **A loss of a dear friend brings many in deep regret. The ability to know what will come next fails when the remaining of the outsiders have successfully changed the events that would have traditionally happened; for better or for worse. It's every man for himself now, and all of the steaks are high.** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers- **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA

**Rating for this chapter:** T for violence, language, and non visual sex.

**Episode:** The current Episode(s) for this chapter are…34 and 35...I guess….

**Chapter 17**

Amy was moping around the lobby. As was everyone else. I mean, just finding out your leader's been dead and they didn't even know, sort of bummed everyone out. No one even noticed Kimblee was gone.

The dramatic silence changed when the phone started ringing. Amy, the only one to even move, answered it.

"Devil's Nest." she said in a flat tone.

"Amy?" It was Selene.

"Why are you calling here? What do you want?" Amy asked, seeing she must be calling for an important reason, and her voice sounded absolutely heartbroken.

"I needed to tell you…" The girl sniffed up her tears, trying hold them back long enough to talk. "Tell me what?" Amy said, now a little worried of why Selene was sad like this.

"Brandon…was murdered." The girl kept her steady words until she finished. "We'll be having the funeral in Central, I'd like if you came." After that Selene broke into tears, hanging up the phone.

Amy though, gasped, and dropped the phone so it hang from the cord connecting it to the receiver. It swung back and forth, banging against the bar counter as Amy ran out the front door and up the stairs to the back alley street that was the entrance to the Devil's Nest. She was hiding her tears with her arm, which blinded her from seeing the state officers waiting in the street by the bar.

They snatched her on first sight, taking a shot at Kira, who was following her. The gun shot shocked Amy just as much as two men grabbing her did, which caused her to scream and kick one in the face as a reaction.

The officer she kicked let go, another two just grabbing her to hold her down. "Get off me!" Her tears and thoughts of Brandon had dissolved from her mind as this was happening. Finally Amy stopped struggling when a fourth officer pointed a gun directly at her.

"Let go of her, she's human. And that's a normal dog." Came a familiar voice. Kira padded over by Kimblee, as to thank him for just saving their lives. The officers holding down Amy immediately let go and ran down the entrance to the Devil's Nest.

Amy got up, rubbing her arm. "So, you decided to join the State?" she asked dissatisfying. Kimblee gave her a stern look. He could just kill her off now…not have to worry of why she had been crying. But, he didn't. And instead handed her a small card.

"I got us a hotel until I have a military dorm. Why don't you head back to avoid getting shot by Archer's men?" His voice was sly and creeped Amy out a bit before he ran after the other men back into the Devil's Nest. From there she knew what was to happen, and if she went with Kimblee she'd most likely be considered a traitor with him.

But, she had already earned herself that title.

Glancing at the paper the man just handed her, she decided to head for the room, thinking _'What the heck.' _When she finally got there, the first thing she noticed was there was only one bed. The small little hotel room supplied a bathroom, a closet, and a bed. Great…where was she supposed to sleep?

Kira looked up at her and whimpered while entering the room. She knew he had been here, it smelled of slight burning rubber, smoke and cheap cologne. Which, separately might smell bad; but to her, mixed together on Kimblee smelt nice.

Kira had made herself comfortable by the closet, one of Kimblee's maroon outfits hanging up. After a few moments of drowning in the silence, Amy found herself laying on Kimblee's bed; head sunken into the pillow and crying away all of the tears she'd been holding back.

It was all because of her; Greed's death, Brandon's death, and now she was betraying the very family that had saved her from the clutches of Envy. After awhile of shedding every tear for every sorrow and regret she had, the girl fell into a troubled sleep.

After about an hour of rest, a nightmare was what woke Amy back up. Kimblee had just arrived then, and seeing her spread across his bed with her face buried in his pillow sorta have him a hint that she wasn't ok. The guy was surprised that she had even came, lecherous thoughts going through his mind. In a moment of hovering over her, he noted her hair was matted damp with tears, as was the pillow. He again, couldn't help but wonder what was wrong, dominating over the though of blowing her to bits.

This was when the nightmare had startled her awake. Amy jerked into a sitting up position, her lips coming to Kimblee's on accident in the process. The seconds from there were freeze framed; she wasn't backing out and he wasn't pulling away. A long passing 5 seconds, up until Kimblee was the one to pull away.

"Sorry…" Amy apologized, lowering her head in depression again.

"Don't be." He placed his hands on the bed, one of each side of her hip; he was closer than he needed to be and semi on top of her. This made her look back up. His face wasn't angry, and it didn't even have that insane smirk he always had. She saw contentment on the face of this mad bomber. What she adored before he leaned in again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

By the next day, all of the people going to Brandon's funeral where on the same train to Central. When Ed had gone back to get the boy's body and brought it to the people who prepared coffins for dead people, (forgot the name) said they found a few important items in his pocket. A will, a locket, and letter from Amy.

All of it was given to Selene, who would be the one to know what to do with it. The locket she recognized; it was Scar's older brother's treasure. The locket the love of his life had given him and had somehow fell into Brandon's possession. The Will was short and sloppy, as if it had been written at the last minute. It read:

'Bury my body in Central next to Maes Hughes. Do to the locket what you see fit. And for Selene, the letter from Amy was addressed to you.'

When Selene went to the letter, the envelope had been untouched and unsealed…but what it contained was what the girl did not expect. The very notes written by Amy Brooks herself, of the remaining episodes of a certain series called Full Metal Alchemist. Everything the girl had not known, was inside those notes. And she decided not to mention any of it to anyone.

Mrs. Izumi had punished Ed and Al before they left, since they had handed an innocent child over to a few criminals; but all together, she was relieved the boys weren't hurt. Even though Brandon had lost his life.

At the funeral, the scene was depressing. Ed held Selene in his arms most of the time, Winry sobbing just as much as her. A few others they didn't even know and a couple military officers showed up. But the highlight of the event was when Colonel Mustang himself showed up, but it wasn't for mourning purposes.

"Full Metal. I hear a young man died in saving your life?" he started, a stern frown on his face. Ed, simply nodded. He was a little dramatized at his knowledge of Maes' death also…he and Winry hadn't known.

"I'd like to speak with Selene Snyder. The case of Maes Hughes' murder, involves her. There was a gun found with her prints on it at the scene. And I have the right to take her into custody."

Tutorial

Well, not many submitted a review for the tutorial yet…I only got a couple.

So, in that case, I'll be updating this page from time to time with YOUR questions! Please review!

**Brandon:** If Lust swooped down and took Wrath, why couldn't she have killed Ed quick and easy?

Um, because Envy wanted to kill Ed.? o.0 Der. And if you've seen the rest of the series, you'll know Envy has DEEP anger issues.

**SnufflesWillRise:** This is such a kick ass story. I love the plotline. Heck, I've read straight through to chapter 12. You rock! Have the characters come from your imagination, or do you have friends like this in real life?What do you think'll happen in the next episode? I'm sure once Mustang knows about Al's condition, he'll send them into hiding or have Armstrong smuggle them out, like he did for Ed in the manga. Have you read the manga?

Again. I'm glad you love my story! The characters are based from real live people, Amy representing me, Brandon representing…Brandon. Selene was the only real made up. Red hair and smart fits NONE of my friends.

As for the second set of questions: No, I haven't read the manga. Though, I would love too! But I am short on cash… And as for the episodes…I couldn't say because I know exactly what's going to happen! For a mini spoiler, let's just say when Ed and his father Hohenhiem reunite, it won't be pretty…


	18. The Act of Sin

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary:** A loss of a dear friend brings many in deep regret. The ability to know what will come next fails when the remaining of the outsiders have successfully changed the events that would have traditionally happened; for better or for worse. It's every man for himself now, and all of the steaks are high.** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer:** FMA. don't I own

**Rating for this chapter:** T for whatever reason I choose.

**Episode:** The current Episode(s) for this chapter are…

**Chapter 18**

Amy awoke the following morning, rolling over the empty bed, sheets draped over her body. Right away she remembered what had happened the night before, though Kimblee was no where for her to see. Though, even if he wasn't there, his scent remained. The oddly brilliant smell of bombs mixed with man.

'He probably had to go to work…the State does that…' The pleasant smile glittering her face faded at this thought. The state. And Kimblee being in it. No good was to come of it; she knew, of all people.

Seeing Kira nestled in a corner of the cozy room, made her content ness return to her. The beast was asleep, the soft breaths of life making her multi colored brown fur slowly move up and down in rhythm.

Deciding not to disturb her, Amy got up and put on some clothes. Heading out for a cool morning walk to clear her mind, she left a note taped to the head of the bed. After taking one last whiff of the vibrant scent, she left silently.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What's the meaning of this Colonel?" Ed objected instantly, shielding the surprised girl from Mustang.

"It was on order of the Fuhrer himself. I'm going to have to take her in for questioning. Even if the girl is innocent, the evidence points to her." Roy gave them a look of half regret, half ambition. His serious face hid the pain he was really wanting to let out, as it did everyday.

Selene bravely let go of Ed at this. She'd be strong… "It's ok Ed, I'll go. We'll get this straightened out, because I know I'm innocent." she said, smiling slightly; but to hide the pain. Ed sighed and watched Roy take her, a dramatic feeling building up inside him.

Back at Central Headquarters…

The few of Roy's subordinates studied Selene until the higher ups arrived, Roy keeping his distance for obvious reasons.

"I doubt she had anything to do with it boss. Probably just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Barely looks harmful enough to murder a fly." Havoc commented after seeing Roy's discouraged face.

"I'm aware of that Lieutenant. Now, the investigation's department is downstairs, waiting for the girl."

Selene was taken to a secured room underground. One small light in her room, with a one-way mirror separating her from the speaker. She was tied nicely to a chair, and after what seemed hours, Selene had answered all of the questions given to her about Hughes.

"There was one bullet fired in the gun you supposedly held. And we found a state alchemist pocket watch at the scene with a bullet lodged in it. Was there another officer there you were trying to get rid of?"

Honestly, Selene hadn't remembered that entire night when it happened…only running away from Ed then…blackout. Finally, she ended up spilling all of the details on how it was a plot of the homunculus, though, she knew nothing of the watch.

Little did she realize, the Fuhrer was the one who was on the other side of the window, asking all of the questions. She knew so much, about the true identity of Julia Douglas, and the rest of the homunculus. Their entire plot of the murder of Hughes, she told it in detail!

"And how is it you know all of this?" he ended with, a strong taste of vengeance in his voice. This girl had to be disposed of, if she had told anyone of this, their entire plan would fail. Not to mention, rebellious officers inside the military.

"I watched this entire epidemic take place. These are all of my observations." was her simple, yet true answer. Even if it was through a TV screen, she had watched these events take place.

"Very well. You'll be kept in holding until we can decide on what to do." With that the Fuhrer got up and left from the one way mirror space, meeting his secretary in the hallway outside.

"She knows." he said sternly, as in a normal conversation.

"Lust was the one to let her go. What do you want done with her?"

"Get rid of her when we can prove for sure she had a part in it. Any disappearances now and the rumors may get pretty nasty."

After then, Selene was taken into holding. A tightly secured, yet oddly comfortable room. It reminded the person hostage of a jail cell, even though not designed as one. She'd wait, and be brave. She had to be, if she wanted to get out of here. But that still didn't stop her from sulking even a bit.

First, one of her dearest friends died, now she was on trial for the murder she had tried to prevent.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The warm, bright day let down on Amy's slow pace and depressing frown. Her brunette hair blew every now and then in the slight breeze, which made her image even more serene in the moment. She wasn't headed to any particular destination, just pacing around Dabris to clear her head.

Passing a park, she headed inside, and found a shaded bench to rest on. With hands in lap, he held her head low and studied the ground before her. _'Brandon passed on. It's all because I told him what the truth was. So, I guess what I could say it that the truth killed him. But then Greed, I helped Envy against my will to kill him. With these two hands…'_

She raised her hands up and looked at them, then the rest of her body. Scars were visible on her smooth creamy skin, and especially the orobourus on her shoulder was deep and still visible on glance. _'This is all because of Envy. No, Selene. If she would have never chanted those words, none of us would be in this mess. But then again, if I hadn't pressured her into it…' _

Then something hit Amy that had never occurred to her before. The magic, how they ended up here. "In the world beyond the gate, Wizardry and Witchcraft is what triggers open the gate. But here, in Amestris, Alchemy! Alchemy is the key into getting back." she paused her sentence. She'd known that all along; but never thought about it. "But now…I don't think even I would want to go back. Even through all of this pain…I want to stay here, and by him..."

As she was talking to herself, a figure came from behind and grabbed up her hands. "You wouldn't mean Kimblee, by any chance, would you?" a voice pestered. Amy whirled her head around, and saw Dorochet tightly holding her wrists above her head to secure her movements. Marta jumped down from the trees in front of her next, holding her knife up the girl's chin to make her look upwards.

"You reek of that traitor's scent. I guess that makes you one too." she hissed. The chimera could guess _why_ Amy smelt of Kimblee, which disgusted her even more.

Dorochet finished her threat, "But traitor or not, your _going_ to help us."

So, everybody is in deep water now! How will this turn out? Will Selene be proven innocent? How is Mustang taking this? What do the chimera want with Amy? How will Kimblee take this? R&R to find out!

I bet nobody noticed that the summary changes every few chapters. So far there are 3 different ones. I just felt like pointing that out. I take good time in writing these chapters you know!


	19. Theres a first for everything

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary:** A loss of a dear friend brings many in deep regret. The ability to know what will come next fails when the remaining of the outsiders have successfully changed the events that would have traditionally happened; for better or for worse. It's every man for himself now, and all of the steaks are high.** -This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

**Rating for this chapter:** T for whatever reason I choose.

**Episode:** The current Episode(s) for this chapter are…somewhere between 35-40

Chapter 19

Selene spent the night in the holding room, Ed coming to see her first thing the next morning.

"Ed!" she said, looking quite overjoyed.

He had come alone and had a desperate frown on his face. "Did they prove you innocent?" was the first thing he asked. She slowly shook her head, putting her hands up on the bars on one side of the room.

"Honestly Ed, I don't know how my prints got on that gun. I might have been framed, but I know how the whole thing went down. I saw the entire death of Maes Hughes happen." she looked down with a depressed face, unable to explain _why _she knew.

"You once asked me how I knew so much…And I want to tell you. But not here." she continued.

Ed just stared, putting his hands up to the bars and taking hers. "It's alright. We'll get this straightened out and prove you innocent." he said, in a promising fashion. She smiled, raising her head again. His hands felt warm on her cold skin, even his automail through the glove was a comforting feeling.

"No. You can't wait around here for me. There's someone you and your brother need to talk to." Selene's voice got a little serious. "Head south, as you originally planned. Mustang's subordinates are down there, rounding up the rest of the Ishbalians to take them to the designated camps. There's man they have in holding there, he'll have answers for you about the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed's eyes widened a bit. The Stone, it had skipped his mind from the events going on. "Are you sure?" he asked, not really wanting to leave anyway, with Selene like this. "I'll be fine. You need to go." she assured, offering a warm smile.

"Right." He smiled back, still holding her hands through the metal. "Hey Selene…come closer to the bars."

Right there, Ed kissed Selene, through the holding bars of this military facility. The back of her mind thought _'Wow. What a funny place for a first kiss…' _but the feeling was still satisfactory.

"Take care of yourself." he said after breaking away, and waved her a goodbye.

A couple hours later, Winry and Shezka had made the scene. They were wondering around in a paranoid way, looking both around before even talking to the red haired girl. "Psst, Selene…"

"It's only me here, you can stop being so protective." she retorted.

"Well, we know your innocent. We want to justify for you!" Winry stared. Shezka nodded. "Yeah, we've looked into what happened…and found some weird stuff."

"Let me guess…the Fuhrer's secretary is a suspicious being, and Ishbal massacre is involved, along with the Stone and so on…" Selene sighed, already knowing this information.

The two girls gave her a wide eyed look. "How'd you…"

"How did I know? Look, skip that; I need to get out of here!" Selene skipped, desperately gripping the bars in a pleading manner. "I know they'll put me in jail, for one thing or another!"

Winry calmed her down, she was getting into a panic mode. "Look, we have a plan! We're going to bust you out, and go back to Risembool."

Selene looked up. "Guys, you can't…" but her sentence was cut off. "Of course we can! And we will! By the end of this day if we need to!" Winry insisted. Shezka was sorta to the side, not agreeing but not disagreeing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amy was led to some unknown destination by the two chimera…but in some back alleyway. The smell of sewer was strong, and it was getting hard to see from the lateness in the day. She couldn't help but wonder _what _these guys wanted, and if Kimblee had even found out she was _gone. _

Finally, the three of them stopped, and a woman appeared from the spooky mist in the alley. "We have her." Marta and Dorochet said in unison.

"Good…" replied a sly voice. Now stepping into the open, was none other than Lust. "Now all we need is those Elric boys to come, and the plan will be full proof." she added, her heels echoing through the space with each step.

Amy stood silent…what was their plan? What did they want with her and Ed? "Why have you brought me here?" she demanded. Lust just brought her nails out, stopping them directly in front of the girl's face.

"Envy's been looking for you…good thing he isn't here…" she threatened, Amy holding her breath. "You'll know why your needed soon enough. For now, just cooperate and nobody will get hurt."

A gulp was all she managed then, three pairs of malice glares staring at her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Selene was alone again, silence taking over her and the dimly lit room. She wondered if there were any others that were going to visit her. Or if the Fuhrer had made a decision on what to do with her.

Though to her surprise, another person had come to her company. And someone she didn't expect. Roy Mustang.

The raven haired man had a face of guilt, head low but still a ambitious look on his face. Both were silent at first, nobody addressing themselves.

"Is it…a nice day today?" Selene started with. Not as if she knew. She'd been in a cell all day. Roy remained silent. How could this girl possibly be connected to the murder of his friend?

"Yes. It is." he stated plainly. Finally he let it out, the silence getting unbearable. "How is there a possible way you can be connected to the case of Hughes?"

She looked at the floor with this. "It's not like I wanted this to happen. Personally, I think I was framed. I watched Hughes' entire death. All up until he died."

"Then who killed him?" Mustang snapped, loosing his temper. He gripped on the bars of the cell as to demand answers.

"…I'm not the one to tell you that." Selene said finally. "But if you must know, I have some advice for you. There's going to be a mission requested by Archer that's headed into Loire to supposedly keep the peace. I suggest you head there with your men."

At that Mustang calmed down, relaxing his shoulders. He had heard about that, and he was debating on whether he should go or not. But, how did she know? So many unanswered questions. He just nodded, bidding her a good day before leaving.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kimblee stepped into his hotel room, state jacket slung over his shoulder and an exhausting frown on his face. Kira had been scratching on the door when he opened it, she whimpering up at him.

He looked around, seeing the oddly empty room before him. Then he noticed the note left on the bed, he sitting himself down to read it. _'Gone out to clear my mind, will be back later today. -Amy' _

Kira came to his lap, worried eyes and uneasy tail movements giving him a couple hints. Kimblee blinked, getting the canine's message, then giving her a few assuring pats on the head…without blowing her up. (To everyone's surprise…)

Yay! I'm so happy! I submitted the 18th chapter, and got back on the next day, and got more reviews than I expected! THANK YOU SO MUCH! So close to 40, please R&R! Aiming to 50.

**ONE MORE THING: **I noticed how many people were…surprised with Brandon's death in the story. Well, if you want to chat with him, his username on this website is DragonxrRider


	20. Theory of the Stone

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary:** A loss of a dear friend brings many in deep regret. The ability to know what will come next fails when the remaining of the outsiders have successfully changed the events that would have traditionally happened; for better or for worse. It's every man for himself now, and all of the steaks are high. -**This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

**Rating for this chapter:** T…because I said so.

**Episode:** The current Episode(s) for this chapter are…somewhere between 35-40

**Chapter 20**

It was about midnight…when a loud clanking noise awoken Selene from her slumber. "Psst, get up!" Winry whispered, flashing a small light on Selene.

How they got in there, she didn't know. Or how they were going to get her out. But the point was, they were _going_ to get her out. Remembering something from Amy's notes, Selene got up, and stepped in front of the locked bars. "Move back. I think I know how I can get out of here easier."

Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? She also didn't know. But, Winry and Shezka backed up a couple steps, watching Selene while she clapped her hands and then gripped the bars. A blue alchemic glow blinded them for a moment, and next, a nice little archway had been reassembled in the metal, making a pathway for Selene.

"Let's go!" she said to the dumbfounded girls watching. At the entrance, there was one guard that was supposed to be keeping watch…but he was asleep. Thus, how Winry and Shezka had managed to slip by. Around four hours later was when the first train left, they taking it and heading to Risembool.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

By the next day or two, Archer was rounding up his subordinates…mainly, Kimblee Armstrong, and Tucker, to go on the mission to Loire. The Fuhrer already had a base set up X miles from the city. This didn't give Kimblee time to ponder on what had happened to Amy, and he ended up taking Kira along with him, she blending in with all of Tucker's other chimera being shipped there.

Mustang had successfully been accepted on the mission, and let the rest of Central HQ worry about the girl in holding that had escaped.

Ed and Al in that time had spoken with the man from Ishbal…the exile. He told them everything they needed to know, and soon they were on their way to Ishbal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To Amy's knowledge…in some way, the chimera were working with Lust. She didn't seem to be on anyone's orders; from the account Gluttony was no where around her when she came to 'visit' them in their little hideout. A creaky old building on the outskirts of a city. Marta had disappeared today, leaving Dorochet to keep guard on Amy.

_'What could they possibly be planning that would involve me and Ed?' _she thought. Amy almost reached into her pocket for her notes…but stopped when she remembered she had given them all to Selene_. 'It has to be something with the Stone…but how could I be of use?'_

It seemed everyday, the group would move out. And headed to a place Amy didn't know. But by the looks, was East. After the third day, she had figured for the most part what was going to happen…They were headed to Loire, where the Philosopher's Stone was supposed to be made by Scar. Now that she remember right.

Being a hostage was simple as long as she remained silent, but her mind was wracking the entire time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ed and Al had found themselves at the base a few miles from Loire…this happened after Marta said she had to leave. Ed could see right away what was going to take place, which caused him to ask Archer's permission to go to Loire.

After accepting and leaving Al behind as collateral, Archer made an order to send Kimblee into Loire with Tucker's chimera. His brilliant plot to 'be the hero of the mission.' Kimblee wanted to go anyway. There had been enemy chimera sightings heading into Loire with a hostage…he could guess Amy.

Amy, who was in Loire when Edward arrived, watched the plan take action. Marta and Dorochet stood clear of Scar and watched him work…persuading Rose with his plan was just step one. Lust made appearances every now and then; but the fun started stirring when Kimblee arrived with a pack of vicious chimera.

He let the chimera take care of his mission more than he did…he was more bent on finding Amy while going through with this task. Marta and Dorochet met with him, killing of any beasts that got in their way before making it to him, weapons ready.

"What have you done with Amy?" he demanded, dodging all of their attacks and tempting to blow them to pieces.

"Oh her? We killed her off awhile ago…" Marta hissed, knowing this would stir him up even more.

Which, it did. He nearly blowing a whole building up in rage with trying to kill them. Scar made the scene now, fighting with Kimblee from here. (PS, Marta and Dorochet are not dead)

-+-

Ed had been given the task to get Loire's people out safely from a secret passageway underneath the city. But this caused problems for him…because Sloth and Wrath were there. Wrath was now, apparently evil and on the homunculus side. But Sloth, he realized…was the homunculus _they_ had created…

-+-

Kira had sought out Al…and somehow convinced him to get to Loire. This is where Amy met them. Kira, coming directly to her on the outskirts of the city.

"Al!" she called out, actually glad to know he was here. Al recognized her from the Devil's Nest…the girl that had known Selene. "What are you doing here?" he asked, but it was quickly interrupted the explosion of a building covered the three on ash and dust.

Kimblee and Scar were fighting head on, destroying the remaining buildings in the city with their exploding arms.

Al ran ahead to try and stop them, or something…while Amy and Kira were still recovering from the sudden explosion near them. The chimera and Lust stood idly by, not wanting to get blown to bits by one of the two.

"Hey! Stop!" Al shouted, catching both of the men's attentions for a moment. But Scar saw this as a distraction, and threw his right arm, into Kimblee's gut. His left arm had been dismantled by Kimblee, and was now completely blown off, blood coming out of the now one armed man.

Scar stepped away, to catch his breath and maybe his sanity, the pain was too great for one to handle for very long.

Kimblee though, was not dead, and had decided, _'I'm close to death, I might as well go down swinging._' At this, the injured Kimblee crawled around Al's leg, turning him into a bomb before Scar could come over to stop him.

The Ishbalian grabbed Kimblee up by the neck with his right arm, after Kimblee had made Al into a very slow ticking time bomb…"Prepare to die…"

"Stop!"

The shout echoed through the scene…everybody looking over to see Amy there, nearly in tears at the view of Kimblee in near death. "Please, don't kill him!"

Scar tightened his grip on the man's neck. "Do you realize who this is and what he's done? He's a murderer and a sinner, and deserves more than death." Scar said.

Al stood by…and fell on the ground as his armor turned black and into the bomb material. Slowly, and surely. Kimblee placed his hands on Scar's arm choking him. Amy was alive. That's what mattered. "I can de-bomb the kid if you let me go…" he offered, his mind at ease now.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Lust said, jumping down by the group. She held her nails in a threatening fashion, towards Scar and Kimblee. Amy stood by her, as to agree or be on her side. "Yes. Besides Kimblee de-bombing Al, another way to save him is if we change his metal body into another substance." she added.

"In other words, the Philosopher's Stone." Lust finished.


	21. The Great Escape

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary:** Al is now the Stone! How will this affect the others around who desire the mythical object? What's with the weird group of heroes? Different species collide and it's hell for the Elric's now. As for Selene and Amy, thoughts of going back to their original world are thin as a new life has taken over, and how would they get there anyway? -**This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

**Rating for this chapter:** T for violence and language.

**Episode:** The current Episode(s) for this chapter are…42 and 43

**Chapter 21**

**Note:** Just a quick note before you go on to read the chapter. If you haven't seen all the way up to this episode…or are completely lost, here is a summary of all you missed/haven't seen:

Epi 42: _Basically, in the last episode, Kimblee was hugging Al's leg so he could turn him into a bomb before Kimblee died. This is a result of when Archer sent Kimblee into Loire with Tucker's chimera so the people of Loire would revolt; giving the state a reason to charge in and attack. Now in this episode, continued from the last. Kimblee died and Al is slowing turning into a bomb (Note that he is turning black. When his armor completely gets black…KA-BOOM) And Lust mentions to Scar…'The only way to save him is if you turn him into another substance…' So scar thinks on that for a moment, and decides to make Alphonse into the stone! He throws Kimblee's dead body off a roof so the statesmen, who were stalking the city, can see. Next, 7,000 soldiers were rushing into Loire. Once Scar activates the transmutation circle, by falling over dead on it, Ed is out there, and watching a red light take over the city. To keep himself, and the few frightened soldiers next to him from being sacrifices for the stone, he puts up a barrier of some kind._

Epi 43: _Next thing you know…Loire had vanished. There weren't even crumbled buildings left standing…everything was gone. Just open desert for a few miles. All of those soldiers, dead. Ed runs in to search and finds Al buried under some sand. Alphonse is now the stone… And next they are fleeing, back to Risembool. (Because Ed needs a certain...object) The Fuhrer orders Mustang to capture them, but the sexy flame alchemist wanted to go after Ed anyway. (Because he can't live something down.) The episode ends with Mustang trapping Ed and Al in some rocks and letting out a few confessions. _

There was a quick moment of silence and thinking. Scar dropped Kimblee on the ground, everybody in a shock state.

"What? Make _me_ the stone?" Alphonse implied, unable to move since…you know, his armor was becoming closer and closer to a 'sploding bomb with every second.

"Do it or I'll kill you, how about that?" Lust threatened, still holding her nails out.

Scar hesitated…it crossed his mind several times to hurry. "I need to get the soldiers in the city." he finally said, glaring down at Kimblee.

"Leave it to me." Amy interrupted, stepping in front of Lust and coming to her knees next to Kimblee. Blood soaked his clothing, he weakly lay on the ground, a hopeful smirk on his face. The pain was unbearable, yet, he's hold it out for her. The girl worked fast, ripping off some of the bottom edges of the white tank top she was wearing; removing his blue state jacket, and then transmuting his red shirt he had on and the torn clothing into one thick bandage wrap around his stomach. "That should stop the blood." she commented, sitting him up so he rested against her side. Next, she transmuted the jacket and some rubble into a human-dummy, wiping the blood on her hands over it.

"Use this as bait. The soldiers stalking the city will take it for good enough." At that she threw the dressed dummy over to Scar, everybody watching, still a little dramatized.

The Ishbalian took it, and headed for what had to be done. "We need to get out of here, or we'll be killed in the transmutation." Amy called to everyone else…Marta, Dorochet, Lust and Kimblee.

"What about me? Hey, wait!" Al called, but the rest of them had already started leaving. "Don't try to move Al! You'll make it worse." With that, the group headed out the opposite side of the city, Kimblee's arm slung over Amy as support when he walked. Kira ran ahead a few feet in a turn, barking and hissing for them to hurry.

Ed had come out by now, running over to the soldiers grouped for an attack on Loire. A lot of the men had started running in the city on the sight of Scar throwing a 'dead state alchemist' over the roof of a building. "Hey! Stop!" the blonde alchemist called, wondering _'What the hell are those idiots doing?'_

"Stand by Full Metal. Let us take care of the work." Archer ordered sternly.

"No! Re-call the men, the city's empty!" With that, a bright light emerged from the core of the rubble town, and quickly spreading out and capturing any hint of matter in its path. Shouts were heard from inside…and then silence. The man that were far enough began to flee, but the red alchemic glow got them too.

"You idiots!" Ed shouted, clapping his hands and making a brilliant blue barrier on the ground around the few soldiers surrounding him.

Amy did the same with the people surrounding her, but on the opposite side of the city. She was surprised she had accomplished it, since their lives were on the line if she failed to put it up.

The after math was simple; nothing was left. Just bare, flat, desert ground. Not so much as a pebble left over.

Ed, just as dumbfounded as the soldiers, run into the bare plain to find any trace…seeing a small sand mound he started digging at it, just to have Al jump out and scare the crap out of him.

"Brother!"

Ed fell back screaming, then jumped up again. "What the hell are you doing out here? What just happened?" Before the brother could even answer, Amy and Kira were making their way over to them. "Ed! Al!"

Al cautiously stepped away from them all. "Don't come any closer! Kimblee turned m into a bomb and I'm going to explode!"

Amy finally came next to Ed, he still wondering, _'What the hell?' _"No, your not. Remember what I said, you've made into another substance now…And a lot of people will be after you."

Ed was staring wide eyed at them both. "Al, open your chest plate…" he said cautiously. The younger brother did, and a bright red glowing, thing was inside.

"Don't get to close. An alchemist touching the stone will result in an unwanted alchemic reaction." she added. Ed became suddenly angry, stomping closer to Amy. "How do you know so much?" he yelled. Mixed emotions on this were getting to him, who was this girl?

"You guys really should head out of here. And we'll come with you, seeing as we have no other place to go." Marta said, now catching up with Amy. Dorochet was following, supporting Kimblee. Even Lust had bothered to walk over. The odd group started at one another…all of them were enemies in some way, yet, they had to flee together, all from the same thing. The State.

"Then lets go." Ed said, starting to run a certain direction. Al followed, Marta, Kira and Dorochet close behind…though Dorochet with Kimblee was slow. Lust hesitated to go, knowing she'd be punished if she let them get away, but she had already betraying her master, going back would be like walking into a trap she knows was set.

"You coming?" Amy asked, they being in private for a moment. "You might as well. Dante won't exactly welcome you back with welcoming arms. Your fate is worse off with them than if you stick with us."

Lust narrowed her eyes a bit, taking steps in the desired direction. She was right…and if she was already betraying the fellow homunculus, why stop now?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in Risembool, Selene, Winry and Shezka had all settled down in the Rockbell home. The other two girls kept complaining about a stalker guy following them, but Selene wondered if THIS was the guy Amy had written about…Father Elric.

When the doorbell rang, Winry and Shezka went crazy and hid…but when Pinako answered the door, the old woman dropped her pipe and backed up to let the man in.

"Girls, meet Ed and Al's father." she said finally. Selene jumped up right away. _'I knew it! It's Hohenhiem!' _she thought excitingly, rushing over to the man. A little fan girl had arisen somewhere inside her, making her shake the man's hand furiously while ranting on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hohenhiem, Mr. Elric, sir! See, I'm an alchemist and I've heard of your work; and I'm going to marry your son Edward some day!" she hushed with a small squeak, that last part slipped out. The man was giving her a blank look, but then smiled warmly and patted her a on the head. "And a fine wife you'll make." he added with a small chuckle.

That was an…odd moment. But it soon passed as Hohenhiem headed out again, this time to the graveyard the small town of Risenbool held. Winry headed up the next morning, Selene going with her. The red haired girl was intrigued with Risembool; growing up in the city and never really visiting places like this except for in books, was a real different experience; so she treasure every moment.

Ed's father was dozing off next to one of the tombstones…closer you could see it was that of Trisha Elric. He kept mistaking Winry for her mother, which he realized his mistake when he saw the gravestone of a Sarah Rockbell.

"How sad we are…" the old man started, a sigh of depression in his voice.

"You can't sum this up with one word, it's a lot more than just sad." Winry objected. "When I was little, I'd imagine the people that killed my parents as demons…but now I know the man who did it, and I respect him somehow." she sighed, her voice shaky. "I feel lost, I don't know how to make sense of all of this anymore…"

"There's no good reason. We're all lost, and that's why we're sad."

After then there was a long pause, both girls pondering in the wisdom of the moment.

Later on that day, Lt. Ross and Sg. Brosh made a scene at the Rockbell house, scaring Shezka out of her book worming mind. Later on, they had revealed to the three girls that Ed, Al, and number of others were up on an urgent capture list…and were to be killed if that's what it took.

Hohenhiem explained that if the brothers were heading back to Risembool…they would go along the river cutting through the mountain to get back, coming through the valley instead of train.

"So, we should go look for them, to make sure they're alright!" Selene said worriedly with eagerness. Winry nodded, going out to her garage and coming back out with a bike-looking thing. "We can go on this!" she said. Shezka nodded mindlessly, while Selene had doubtful thoughts. "I think I'll go by foot, thanks. That way we can cover more ground."

By the same afternoon, the girls split up, Selene going one way, Winry and Shezka another. The girl on foot had an interesting time…paranoid about the military and other creatures in the valley all while admiring nature and looking for the brothers. It wasn't till nearly an hour later when she found anything, it just so happening to be Ed.

She moved through a more thicker part of trees, carefully stepping around rocks. Nothing happened until she stepped on a small twig, it making a sharp cracking noise under her weight. Next thing the girl knew, a pair of 2 long, black nails had pinned her to the tree behind her by the sleeves of her shirt.

Selene held back her scream, letting out a small squeaking sound before seeing Lust glaring at her. "Hey, what are you doing? Let go of her!" came Ed's voice. Lust retracted her nails, backing off as the blonde alchemist came forward.

I copied the HohenhiemxWinry scene straight from the episode…I thought it was a really emotional/dramatical scene, and I liked it! So I put it in here…

* * *

**Relationship POV**

So, these of the different Points of Views from the people who have a relationship in some way. Good or Bad.

EdxSelene

Edward: _The first meeting was VERY rocky. (Flashback: cute girl falling from the ceiling and acting suspicious) But after that, Ed just got attached. (One, she's attractive, two, she's into alchemy) And after that, just lets his feelings run with her._

Selene: _Liking Ed is sorta a neutral thing when you're a fan and meet him. But from the point in Rush Valley…that's when the relationship and feelings really sparked. So, Selene always liked Edward, but when she sees he also has feelings for her, she loves him unconditionally._

WinryxBrandon

Winry: _Winry and Brandon's little ordeal starts as a high school relationship thing. Boy likes girl, girl like boy, both are shy. Before his death, she could sorta tell, with the girls sixth sense, that he liked her. (Spoiler for the upcoming story ending: There's still an Alter!Brandon to fall in love with…)_

Brandon: _He's a FMA fan from another world, admiring Lust, Riza, and Winry for their looks…and body. Coming into Amestris he realized _'Wow. I have no chance with any of them except for Winry.'_ So his mind sorta focuses on her after coming to that conclusion._

AmyxEnvy

Envy: _Envy's POV to Amy I would say… as the writer, started out as a suspicious being. Then, being the evil mind he is, wanted 'fun' before killing her off._

Amy: _Before meeting the actual Envy, any Palm Tree fan would be excited to meet the sin. But Envy's personality reflected differently than a love sap like Ed or Roy may appear as. So, Amy hates the bastard now that she knows what he's like and capable of._

AmyxKimblee

Kimblee: _I see Kimblee's relation to Amy starting out as enemy thing…Kimblee saw her as an easy target to torture while his stay in the Devil's Nest dump. Then it slowly progressed, as he doesn't want to blow her up as his first thought to cross his mind as it usually would be. Now, it's, '_I hope she's ok,' _and _'Damn that bastard if they hurt her, I'll kill them!'_ So it's not the totally love sick deal, more a general, 'I care about this person to X extent.' _

Amy: _For Amy, I would need to say, falling for Kimblee was just an accident. As in, she wasn't planning to end up with him, it just happened. Again, the Devil's Nest was their first spark, and after they get a hotel room together, she turns easy on him and lets him do things to her, as sort of a relief from what Envy did to her._

**PS:** Roy and Riza will have relations! But since the story does not focus on them, it won't be all detailed taking up half a chapter like the other's will.


	22. All One in the Same

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary:** Al is now the Stone! How will this affect the others around who desire the mythical object? What's with the weird group of heroes? Different species collide and it's hell for the Elric's now. As for Selene and Amy, thoughts of going back to their original world are thin as a new life has taken over, and how would they get there anyway? -**This Fic May Contain Spoilers-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

**Rating for this chapter:** T for violence and language...possible fist fighting...

**Episode:** The current Episode(s) for this chapter are…43 and 44

**Chapter 22**

**Note:** _This are where the real spoilers begin if you haven't seen the rest of the series from what the US shows. (Grr Japan. You get everything first….America sucks.)_

Lust crossed her arms and watched the little reunion scene with a straight face.

"Ed!" Selene said, a little too overjoyed to see him, which caused her to hug him very securely.

Everybody was now concentrating on the two, making Ed uneasy. "Yeah, I missed you too." he said, slightly blushing under pressure. Just then, a few shouts below made them all look down at the river lower than them…a couple state officers were patrolling the area quickly; they were sure to be found if they didn't keep moving.

"Come on, we're nearly there. We'll split into groups, and all meet in Risenbool." Ed said, taking charge over the situation. He was probably the one who knew these mountains the best anyway.

"What happens if one of us gets caught?" Marta asked, glaring down at the officers below.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. Just, try not to get caught." Ed suggested, the best he could come up with right now. After that the group naturally split into appropriate groups; Marta and Lust, Dorochet Amy and Kira, then Ed Al and Selene. "Selene, I want you to go with Marta. Being with us would be dangerous. And if it's Mustang out here, he'll probably be targeting me."

She nodded, and the three groups all went opposite, yet the right, direction.

-+-

In Amy's group, she and Kira lead the way, fumbling around in trees and bushes to make a clearer path for Dorochet, who was dragging along Kimblee. She was honestly getting tired of their bickering, and had to keep telling them both to shut up.

"Stop carrying me you filthy half breed." Kimblee spat out randomly.

"Of course! Just let me chuck you in the river first, see where floating head down takes you."

"If I wasn't so injured I would have blown you to bits by now!"

"Both of you; SHUT IT!"

-+-

Lust's group wasn't much better, but the three females just glared each other down in the piercing silence most of the time. Finally Lust just stopped walking, refusing to take another step. "I shouldn't be here." she doubted. Marta ignored her and kept going, Selene stopping to talk.

"Why is that? Are you afraid your betraying the other homunculus? Or what they'll do to you once they figure your with us?"

Lust again narrowed her eyes…exactly what she was getting to.

"Look, your on our side now, whether you want to be or not. Once you've betrayed your master, she'll never let you live it down, and probably end up getting rid of you if you become to much of a hassle. It'd be safer to stay with us, since your main objective is, to become human, right?" Selene smiled slightly, the woman just staring blankly at her speak.

"Somehow, we're all inhuman here. Marta is half snake, Dorochet dog. Kimblee is an insane freak who likes to blow stuff up, and Ed and Al are the two most complex teens you'll ever meet. Myself and Amy aren't even supposed to be here; this isn't where we belong." Selene finished by walking to catch up to Marta. "Just because you have that tattoo doesn't mean we're automatically enemies and you belong with the other homunculus."

Lust uncrossed her fouling arms, thinking on her words before also moving to catch up.

-+-

Things for Winry and Shezka weren't looking good…they had been caught by Roy and Riza themselves…after bulldozing Havoc.

"We're almost there Al!" Ed called, jumping around every few rocks along the river; which was slowly turning to a stream as they got closer to their hometown. Ed stopped for a second, and looked ahead beyond the valley. There it was, a large plain separating the mountain with a brick wall; Risembool.

"Brother look out!" Al shouted, followed by an explosion from seemingly no where, blowing up whatever rock Edward was standing on, and causing him to fly into the river. Quickly coming to the surface for air, Ed gasped to see Mustang standing by the water's edge, fingers ready to snap.

He only got a glimpse of this image for a couple seconds, for his automail was weighing him down along with the rushing river current. He was drug under several times, tiring out his limbs from flapping them around so much in the water. Finally, Ed had nearly drowned when a officer pulled him out by the collar.

Ed opened his eyes moments later, Winry and Shezka standing over him, their hands tied and being held by another officer. "You ok Ed?" The blonde asked. Ed jumped up instantly, whirling around to see Mustang staring sternly at him. Al was standing behind him; as were the rest of his subordinates. Ed jumped up, but already had a couple officers with guns pointed at him.

"So this is how it is? Your going to turn us over even though we've done nothing?"

"You've disobeyed orders, Full Metal."

"I'm done playing dog of the milita- Hey, don't touch him!" As Ed was arguing, Al had tried to step forward, Roy nudged an arm back to push the suit of armor back where he was. But since Roy was an alchemist, this resulted in a quick alchemic reaction with the stone (Aka: Alphonse). Roy's eyes went bloodshot and wide, and thankfully Riza pushed the two apart. The officers had their gun aimed at both Al and Roy, deciding on who was the dangerous one here.

Roy fell over, then quickly scrambled up at the image he had just witnessed…a bright yellow atmosphere, and a large stone carved gate. Heaven? No…too much of a hellish feeling had swept over him for that. "Full Metal, what was that?" Roy asked, everyone now backing away from Al.

"I can explain if we could just head to Risenbool." Ed said, coming next to Al. Armstrong took over from here, flexing off his shirt and making up an excuse to make the officers that weren't Roy's subordinates (Hawkeye, Havoc, Fury, Breda, Falman) go back and retreat so that Mustang could take care of the matter.

"I'm not trying to be your enemy Ed. I'm just pissed. That you wouldn't come to me for help, instead of that sly Archer." Roy held a steady face, finally getting that off his chest.

-+-

The other two groups made it to Risembool, but Ed and Al were still out there. "Hopefully Roy didn't get to them…" Selene said to herself. They were waiting around the brick wall outlining the valley from the town, Lust leaning against it while Marta sitting on the top. Amy and Kimblee sat next to each other at the bottom, Dorochet and Selene waiting up in front. They all were hating one another for one reason or another in the silence…but none had the nerve to do anything with the tiny strand of trust linking them.

Soon, Ed emerged from trees, yards from the waiting group, followed by Roy and his subordinates, then the rest.

This was when invisible conflict rose; Roy noticing Kimblee, Marta the subordinates, and everyone else who had problems with one another.

"Why are/is they/he here?" Roy and Marta shouted at once. (Marta: Why are they here? Roy: Why is he here?) Even pointing a finger to emphasize. Soon a huge argument broke out and was about to turn into a fist fight until Selene jumped up on Ed' shoulders, which didn't make her very much taller, and she shrieked "QUUIIEET!" very loudly so it rang through everyone's ears.

Everyone suddenly got quiet and looked over her and her blank face. She didn't think it would work, but it did. And now that she had everyone's attention, she didn't know what to do with it. "Umm, nobody kill anybody." she decided was good to say. The whole group still stared up at her, as if all thinking, _'That was it? And why are you on Ed's shoulders?' _Ed took over from there, still holding Selene up. "Alright, if you have a problem with someone, express it in an appropriate fashion. No physical contact, only verbal abuse. Marta, Lieutenant Hawkeye, put the weapons away." He added, seeing both woman had either a knife or gun out.

Lust was more to the side with Dorochet, both looking on the group in pity. This is when Denny interrupted the conflict. His face was depressed as if he had been rejected, tears streaming down the sides.

Ok, how long will it be before somebody kills somebody from pure conflict? (Kidding) But…why is Denny upset? (Denny - Sergent Brosh, Maria - Lieutenant Ross)

I am so close to 50 reviews I can feel it! And, from playing around, I found I can submit a review for my own story…XD


	23. Friend and Foe

**Knowing More Than You Should**

**Summary:** Al is now the Stone! How will this affect the others around who desire the mythical object? What's with the weird group of heroes? Different species collide and it's hell for the Elric's now. As for Selene and Amy, thoughts of going back to their original world are thin as a new life has taken over, and how would they get there anyway? **-This Fic May Contain Spoilers- **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hagane No Renjinkotsushi

**Rating for this chapter:** T for violence and language.

**Episode:** The current Episode(s) for this chapter are…44 and 45

**Chapter 23**

**Note:** _Spoiler time! Depending on where you are in the series anyway…_

Nobody asked Denny at first what was wrong, everyone thought someone else would ask, so it never got asked. Finally Amy remembered something, it popping into her head and she blurting it out. "He's probably upset that your Dad is flirting with Maria, Ed." she addressed to him.

Ed's eyes widened… "That…bastard!" he put Selene down and took off running just to make sure, make sure she was wrong. He wouldn't show up back at this place, not now. "Brother wait!" Al called, going after Ed, along with Selene. Mustang was interested in hearing the father of Elric was here, so he followed, which meant his subordinates went too. Winry and Shezka, who were standing idly by, went too, for the hell of it.

The others didn't budge, not seeing what the big deal was.

Ed closed in on the Rockbell house, and found Hohenhiem, indeed flirting with Maria on the front porch patio. The lieutenant seemed to be enjoying it too. But this didn't stop him from running head-on with a full automail punch. "HOW DARE YOU BE FLIRTING YOU OLD BASTARD!" Ed quite literally knock him from the porch, unto the ground below. Out of breath, he felt oddly satisfied from doing that, and regained his regular standing poise.

"Ah, Edward." Hohenhiem said, rubbing his sore jaw. Al came up now, the man recognizing him as well. "And Alphonse." he smiled and acted as any loving father would, even though he just appeared on their doorstep. Standing up, he was about of the height of Al's armor, leaving Ed a head shorter. Al was surprised his father had recognized him, and in this state.

"Ed!" Selene said, catching up to the two. She came next to him, taking note of his glare at Hohenhiem. "Please calm down. He actually got here yesterday, waiting for you both." Ed kept glaring, then gripped Selene hand and pulled her away.

In the next hour, everything had settled down, for the most part. Mustang said he'd cover the best he could for everyone here, but he doubted it would last long. And in that time, Amy and Selene gathered _everybody _around to tell them the truth in the matter. They were from another world, beyond the gate. The Fuhrer was a homunculus, and Dante was really Lyra.

Hohenhiem seemed to be interested when Dante was mentioned; he needed to confront her, and tell her something about their secret. He mentioned details about the homunculus; why they can't use alchemy and so on. Marta and Dorochet even mentioned a thing or two about why they wanted Amy in Loire. (Use her knowledge to guarantee the stone's creation)

Lust sat in silence while all this went on, she's known most of this all along but kept quiet for her own reasons. After that, everyone went to wherever they were staying for the night. Roy and his men left to cover for them. That whole discussion didn't seem to change anything on their prospective on one another, they all still gave each other a death glare of some kind.

Everyone that had been a guest of the Rockbell's or was injured was invited to stay in their house for the night and everyone else had to sleep outside. Hohenhiem and Al slept outside, he explaining to his son about how he was the stone and some effects.

In the Rockbell house, all males were to stay in a room as all females in another; obvious reasons. It was a good thing Kimblee was injured though, for sleeping in the same room as him would have been harder to coop with if he wasn't too injured to waste energy in his alchemy.

Den and Kira were having extreme problems with one another, for one, Kira didn't like Den because he had an automail leg. Den didn't like her because he could sense she was a chimera.

The other chimera made themselves comfortable sleeping under the stars, no problem there, but Lust; she didn't sleep at all. So she just sat on the edge of the Rockbell porch, looking up at the stars in deep thought.

"It's, really beautiful out here, huh?" Selene asked, slowly coming from behind. Lust turned, she hadn't noticed her. "I grew up in the city, so I don't get a view this amazing very often," she added, trying to make conversation with the concealed woman.

It was a few moments before she replied, and it was off the original subject. "Someone here has my locket. They keep getting close to me, and I feel weak or my powers are rendered."

Selene gasped slightly…she'd forgotten about that! Winry was wearing the locket that contained a part of Lust's hair; hair from her human counterpart. "That's not any reason for you to leave. We'll keep it away from you, how about that?" Lust didn't reply.

"Look, we're not your enemies here. If you want to think we are, you can. But you can choose to give us your trust or you can struggle in deciding what's what, take your pick."

A few seconds of silence shot through them both, before a bright blue glow caught their attention up on top of a hill. In the darkness it was hard to see, but Ed came storming back to the house moments later. "Stupid, old bastard.." words like that were heard muttering under the boy's breath.

Al ran over to where the glow had occurred, to see Hohenhiem fused to a tree. Or, his trench coat. Hohenhiem couldn't undo the transmutation since his hands were separated, and he couldn't do anything alchemic. "Father!" Al said, surprised at _this_ was what Ed had done.

-+-

Amy was attending to Kimblee's wounds one last time for the night; she had to admit, he healed faster than she expected. The wound was already working to close up in his stomach. "So, your from another world, and you can do alchemy without a circle? That's pretty impressive." Kimblee teased randomly. Amy finished tying the fresh white bandages around his middle part. Denny was already asleep, and Ed had wondered off somewhere, giving the two a little privacy.

"Yeah…I guess you could call it that." the girl said, a depressed smile on her face.

"Something wrong?"

Amy sighed, sitting next to Kimblee. "I…I guess I'm a little homesick. But, I don't want to leave. Not now." she smiled up at him. Emphasizing 'because of him.'

"Is it because of me?"

"And everyone I've met. This experience. I don't want to go back and live like none of this ever happened." she admitted, being quite honest. "Even though it wasn't what I was expecting."

This is when Ed slammed open the door to the room, making Amy jump and having Selene on his arm. "Ed, calm down!" she insisted.

"I should go. You need to rest." Amy said, their private moment ruined. She kissed Kimblee softly on the lips and headed out, dragging Selene with her after she kissed Ed on the cheek. Denny was asleep in this entire epidemic, and just rolled over and off his bed from all of the ruckus.

Sleep was peaceful and restless…paranoia mixed with exhaustion was what filled everybody's rest. Lust, who sat awake all night, was the one to see Hohenhiem leave on the horizon of the hill she looked up on; from given moonlight. And also noticed Roy running up to the Rockbell residence very early in the morning. She met him on the porch, he out of breath and telling her a search party would be coming in a couple hours or sooner for the Elric's and anybody else here.

The homunculus understood what she had to do, and decided she'd better wake Edward and tell him. "Full Metal boy…" she said, walking into the room and tapping Ed on the shoulder.

Ed opened his eyes slightly, "Five more minutes…"

"Ed." she said sternly, crossing her arms. He realized who was talking and jumped into a sitting position, holding his automail fist out to protect himself if she was trying to kill him in his sleep. Lust raised a brow, standing nearly a whole foot away and not holding her nails in any threatening fashion. "That Colonel man said there'd be a search party heading here soon. You might want to find a good place to hide everyone."

Ed let down his guard, realizing she wasn't his enemy here. "Alright. Thanks."

I know…if you've seen and thought through these episodes for this chapter, Hohenhiem explains that homunculus can't use alchemy because they are from beyond the gate. So, how can Selene Amy and Brandon do Alchemy? Well, in the movie (Spoiler alert) That woman who successfully makes it to Amestris from our world, she uses Alchemy! So, I don't know how that happens. Honestly; I need to look into that though.


	24. PLEASE READ

Well, if you are reading this story now, then you are itching to read chapter 24! Right? Hope so.

Anyway, chapter 24 is up, it's been up for a few days. But, it's not on this account.

See, I broke the rules with one of my stories (Don't know exactly how) and it got deleted! I couldn't update any of my stories at all for a whole week! So, I switched accounts in the sake of my stories.

So, I no longer get on this account. Take note, my name has changed from 'xxdarknessxfallsxx' to 'Darkness will Fall'...If you do a search for 'xxdarknessxfallsxx' now, it will come up as another user. That's my new account! It has the same stories and everything exactly as this account had. 'Knowing More Than You Should' will be updated on there for now on. If you had this account or any of my stories under your favorites or alerts, please switch them to my new account.

The remaining chapters to this story are over there! Please go and send a review! I won't delete this story, on the fact I had so many reviews I couldn't possibly do that! Suicide much! So, this story will remain idle, never to be updated again. BUT, the remaining chapters will go up, but on my other account.

Get it? If you don't, send a review for this chapter asking me whatever your confused about.

Long Story Short: I switched accounts, and the new account has everything this account has. Thank you, and see you over at my other account!

-xxdarknessxfallsxx


End file.
